


Péter un câble

by Kalincka



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, C'est gay., C'est genre. Ultra gay, Crack Treated Seriously, En concevant une réplique parfaite de son crush, Et C'Est Marrant, F/M, Henry En A Marre, Henry Galère, Humor, Je Frôle La Crackfic, Judith En A Marre, Le Visiteur... Empire Le Tout, M/M, Mattéo Essaye, N'a pas pensé à inclure des features sexuelles, Ne me faites pas croire que Germain, Raph Est Fatigué (et en a marre), Robot/Human Relationships, Situé après la s2, je ne regrette rien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Henry sait qu'il est un robot. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment il fonctionne dans son intégralité. Le Visiteur se propose d'aider ; après tout, c'est lui qui l'a rebooté pendant toutes ces années... Alors des fois, Raph les observe trifouiller dans les câbles du Docteur. Ça devient la routine, entre les missions.Et puis, surprise : Henry a un sex mode.





	1. CTRL+Z

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut savoir que pendant les vacances d'été, je me suis amusée à écrire (encore) sur le VDF en dehors des collabs avec les amis, et il faut savoir qu'avec l'ascension fulgurante du fandom Detroit: Become Human, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comparer les deux univers. C'est pas nouveau, Henry est mon fav de la série, mais je me suis vraiment dit "Et si pour une fois, on le mettait dans la galère" (comme si il l'avait pas déjà été avant). Alors me voilà... Pour... Ce truc.
> 
> Tout ça pour dire : oui, cette fic est à chapitre, et oui, le tag "Crack Treated Seriously" résume assez bien la situation. Enjoy.

Si, pour une fois, Raph avait eu le contrôle de la machine à voyager dans le temps, peut-être aurait-il repensé sa sieste.

Ce n’était pas sa faute : il avait veillé toute la nuit dernière pour une mission, et désormais il se retrouvait entre les quatre murs étroits d’un laboratoire souterrain en 2550, à repenser ses choix de vie hasardeux. L’endroit était habitable, si on oubliait les grognements des ZQC qui passaient derrière la porte de temps à autre, ou les étincelles pas très rassurantes du vieux compteur électrique dans un coin du plafond. C’était donc en toute logique que Raph, encore déphasé de la veille, avait adopté la palette en bois de la pièce comme oreiller, lui ôtant pendant quelques instants son rôle habituel de table de labo. La tête échouée sur son biceps droit, les yeux à demi ouverts, Raph écoutait ce qui se passait sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Un peu plus loin, sur l'établi contre le mur, le docteur et le Visiteur avaient décidé d’explorer les circuits du premier. Ça avait été l’idée d’Henry, toujours curieux d’en apprendre plus sur sa nature depuis la révélation de sa condition de robot – et comme il avait fini par apprendre que Renard le rebootait quand il s’éteignait, son indignation avait laissé la place à l’intérêt. Alors les voilà là, dans le champ de vision un peu flou de Raph : tous les deux assis sur un tabouret, le premier avait ouvert son torse (c’était vraiment bizarre, mais pas plus bizarre que la fois où Raph l’avait vu démonter sa main pour mieux revisser ses doigts) et pendant ce temps, le Visiteur explorait les câbles en indiquant lequel faisait quoi. De temps à autre, Henry faisait une remarque uniquement drôle pour lui (« Tu sais, là, c’est comme si tu touchais mes intestins grêles ! ») et son acolyte tournait la tête en faisant la grimace, se rappelant furtivement qu’il fouillait les boyaux métallique de son meilleur ami. Visiblement, leur promiscuité ne dérangeait ni l’un ni l’autre, et Raph songeait que s’il avait été à la place du Visiteur, il n’aurait pas tenu deux secondes avant de vomir.

— Non, pas là, grogna justement ce dernier en replaçant quelque chose dans le torse d’Henry.

— Oui non mais ça c’est le tuyau de la ventilation, crétin, souffla le docteur en plongeant lui-même une main dans ses circuits. Là ! Voilà, c’est fixé, comme ça.

Renard releva brièvement la tête pour le fixer à quelques centimètres, vexé :

— Non mais moi je me propose volontairement pour t’aider à remettre de l’ordre et toi tu me recales, tranquille, fais comme chez toi…

Henry lui jeta un regard blasé.

— _C’est_ chez moi.

Raph hocha paresseusement la tête depuis sa palette, trouvant l’argument irréfutable même lorsque le Visiteur lui jeta un coup d’œil qui hurlait au soutien. Pour enfoncer le clou, le docteur rajouta :

— Je parle des circuits _et_ du labo.

— Non mais c’est bon j’avais compris… grommela Renard en se reconcentrant sur les circuits.

— Fais gaffe, tu vas bouger le gros paquet de câbles de tout à l’heure.

— Ce « gros paquet de câbles », comme tu l’appelles, c’est ce qui gère ton module de parole. Je pourrais le désactiver, vu comme t’es sympa…

— Mon module de parole me permet de dire que je t’emmerde, justement.

C’étaient ces douces paroles qui berçaient Raph, dont les yeux se trouvaient de plus en plus lourds. De temps à autre, il entendait un bip provenant d’Henry, ou un froissement de blouse indiquant qu’un fil avait été bougé. Quand il était assez motivé, l’étudiant les fixait avec un peu plus de netteté, pour les voir penchés ensemble sur le même ouvrage. Et il songeait qu’ils formaient une bonne team, même s’ils s’engueulaient quotidiennement.

Au moment où Raph commençait à sombrer franchement dans le sommeil, il réussit à percevoir la voix surprise du Visiteur :

— Tiens, c’est quoi ce câble ? Je l’avais jamais vu avant…

— Montre ?

— Tiens.

Un froissement de blouse. Henry reprit d’un ton tout intrigué :

— Ah oui. T’as vu, il est relié par un boulon à un autre, là…

— Attends, je vais essayer de le resserrer. Ça bougera pas, comme ça…

Il y eut un bruit sourd de métal qui quittait son support – une clé à molette, probablement. Dans un cliquetis de cuivre, Raph supposa que Renard se mettait au travail, attentif à tout changement de la part d’Henry.

— Hop, encore quelques tours…

— Hé, c’est moi il fait plus chaud ?

Pause.

— Euh, non… ? répondit le ton hésitant du Visiteur. J’ai peut-être touché à un câble de régulation de température interne ?

— … Peut-être… C’est vrai qu’en faisant plus gaffe, on dirait que ça vient de l’intérieur…

Raph ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Et même s’il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il n’aurait pas pu le voir, puisque dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, il reçut un projectile minuscule sur l’arcade, avec tant de force qu’il faillit basculer en arrière. Dans un cri de douleur, il se redressa, le sourcil droit meurtri, tandis qu’il entendait Renard jurer et Henry s’interroger à voix haute :

— Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ?!

— J’sais pas, j’ai voulu tourner dans l’autre sens et le boulon s’est cassé !

À moitié groggy, Raph scruta la palette pour trouver une moitié d’un petit cercle en métal, qu’il identifia aisément comme le boulon en question. Il le ramassa et se tourna vers les hommes du futur, une main plaquée sur son œil droit :

— J’ai reçu ça sur la gueule, c’est normal ?

— Ah, super Raph, c’est l’autre moitié, s’exclama le Visiteur en posant sa clé à molette sur l’établi.

— Oui enfin j’aurais pu perdre mon œil, quoi !

— Rho c’est bon, fais pas ta chochotte là. T’avais qu’à pas dormir !

Henry, de son côté, ne disait rien. Il se pencha sur le câble qui était désormais plus raide dans ses circuits, et Raph lui coula un regard inquiet quand il nota la rougeur significative sur ses joues. Renard suivit ses yeux, se retournant vers son ami robot :

— Hé, Henry ? Ça va ?

— O-oui, oui, éluda le scientifique sans se redresser. Rien de grave, je crois…

— Ok, décale-toi, je vais voir si je peux pas le desserrer.

— Non, c’est bon, je m’en sors très bien tout seul.

À ces mots plus que suspects, Raph échangea le même regard inquiet avec le Visiteur – ou du moins, autant que son arcade gonflée le lui permettait. Ce dernier, désormais totalement sur ses gardes, fronça les sourcils :

— … T’es sûr, là ? Je viens peut-être de te péter un os, techniquement…

— Raison de plus pour que tu ne t’approches p-pas.

Sur le dernier mot, Henry bafouilla, et la lettre « p » fut dite de la même manière et sur un ton exact à deux reprises, donnant réellement l’impression que le docteur venait de buguer. Raph, dans l’absurdité de la situation, trouva ça drôle.

Sauf qu’Henry ne pouvait pas rester infiniment recroquevillé sur lui-même, et fut forcé de se redresser. À première vue, rien de grave : le câble tendu était toujours là, et le reste des circuits n’avait pas changé. En fait, Raph mit un temps avant de comprendre que le changement avait eu lieu non pas _dans_ le docteur, mais en dehors.

Le Castafolte était rouge. Pas un rouge de gêne, en vérité, mais plus un rouge d’après l’effort, comme s’il venait de courir dix kilomètres sans entraînement ; sa respiration, même si techniquement il n’en avait pas besoin – un mécanisme intégré pour lui donner l’air plus réaliste, sans doute – était hachée, intense, tandis que dans la même veine de réflexes corporels humains, il transpirait. Il avait refermé à la va-vite la trappe de ses circuits, ayant rabattu sa blouse sur lui-même comme pour se protéger.

Et Raph n’en était pas sûr, mais il aurait juré que les yeux du docteur s’étaient dilatés.

Le Visiteur, frappé lui aussi par l’état physique de son ami, s’approcha d’un air sérieusement préoccupé :

— Hé, t’as pas l’air bien, là. Je crois que j’ai vraiment touché à un truc de température…

Tout en parlant, il voulut poser une main sur l’avant-bras du docteur, qui n’anticipa pas le geste. Dès que ce dernier sentit le toucher, en revanche, il attrapa le poignet du voyageur temporel avec frénésie, comme pour le retenir d’aller plus loin :

— J’ai dit que j-je m’en sortais !

— Alors, je suis pas un expert docteur, mais vous avez l’air de faire un coup de chaleur là, plaida Raph en notant que la respiration du Castafolte s’était encore plus emballée.

— Ouais, Raph a raison, c’est pas- _Henry t’es en train de me broyer le poignet là-_

Effectivement, la main de Renard avait rougi à une vitesse phénoménale ; Raph le vit tomber sur l’établi, terrassé par la douleur et étouffant une flopée de jurons entre ses dents serrées. Pour l’aider, l’étudiant tenta d’attraper le scientifique par l’épaule. Ce dernier, tétanisé, fit jaillir une autre main que Raph n’esquiva que de justesse :

— Docteur, vous êtes pas cool là !

— J-je vous ai dit que j’allais b-bien !

— NIQUE SA MÈRE NON TU VAS PAS BIEN LÂCHE-MOI !

Le hurlement du Visiteur, à deux doigts de lâcher une autre insulte charmante ou de fondre en larmes sous la douleur, trancha avec l'hésitation du scientifique – en fait, Raph saisit qu’il allait pleurer dans deux secondes et qu’il voulait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait au plus vite, ce qui se comprenait. Secoué par le cri, Henry lâcha brusquement son acolyte, qui s’effondra par terre en tenant son poignet mou, et Raph le rattrapa in extremis :

— Vous allez bien ? s’enquit-il, surpris et oubliant presque son arcade gonflée.

— O-ouais, ouaiiiiis nickel, super ça roule, répondit précipitamment l’intéressé avant d’exploser d’un ton outré : Henry qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?!

Tout en massant sa main presque violette, Renard eut l’air, après coup, plus inquiet qu’en colère. Les traces de sang qui encadraient son visage, éclairées par les néons fades du labo, lui donnaient un air assez sinistre. Raph se demanda si la lumière faisait le même effet sur ses cheveux.

De son côté, Henry restait paralysé, effrayé lui-même par ce qu’il venait de faire. Il buguait toujours sur ses mots, donnant l’impression qu’il était proche du shut down.

— J-je suis désolé ! s’écria-t-il sincèrement. J-je comprends pas, je s-suis-

— On est d’accord que là vous êtes pas bien ? intervint Raph en lui jetant un regard sarcastique.

— Oui, b-bon d’accord… Juste, v-vous approchez pas trop…

Raph prit le temps d’aider le Visiteur à se relever, lui passant un tabouret défoncé pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir à la bonne hauteur, et saisit au passage la moitié de boulon sur la palette-table. En haussant les épaules, il posa l’objet sur l’établi, tandis que Renard haussait un sourcil :

— Pourquoi on devrait pas s’approcher ?

— Peut-être parce qu’il risque de vous broyer la main à nouveau ? proposa Raph que cette expérience avait rendu très cynique.

Il reçut un coup d’œil très vexé de la part d’Henry, qui n’avait pas perdu son ego en même temps que le contrôle de sa personne. Celui-ci, de l’avis de Raph, était toujours dans un état aussi catastrophique, pire qu’avant l’attaque, même : transpiration, respiration chaotique, tremblements incontrôlés, rougeurs…

Vraiment, choper une insolation dans un labo souterrain, c’était assez ironique.

Le docteur baissa les yeux au sol, plus que perturbé, et décida d’ignorer la remarque du résident de 2012 :

— Je sais pas... Tu m’as touché et ça m’a fait vraiment bizarre… ?

Raph, avec la maturité propre à son âge, se retint à peine de murmurer « Titre ».

— Comme, reprit Henry, comme s'il faisait vraiment trop chaud… Mais pas à cause de la température… Vous voyez ?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Le Visiteur avait froncé les sourcils, visiblement très décontenancé par ces symptômes, et déclara tout bas :

— C’est vraiment bizarre… Il s’est jamais passé ça quand je te rebootais…

— Non sans blague, rétorqua le Castafolte en reprenant peu à peu son caractère blasé.

Raph trouva encourageant que celui-ci puisse désormais aligner plus de quatre mots sans planter. Curieux, il demanda d’un ton se voulant compréhensif :

— Vous pouvez pas décrire un peu mieux ce que vous ressentez ? Pour qu’on se fasse une idée plus précise ?

Henry croisa précautionneusement les bras sur son torse, comme s’il avait peur, à tout moment, de se faire exploser par un mouvement hasardeux. Visiblement embêté, il reprenait son souffle automatique avec un peu plus de calme :

— J’avais… Comme des bouffées de chaleur… Attendez. En fait, je les ai encore.

Sa curiosité scientifique reprenait le dessus. Il scruta chaque manche de sa blouse, semblant scanner ce qui se trouvait en-dessous.

— Ok, acquiesça Raph en trouvant ce début encourageant – même s’il n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Et pourquoi vous agissiez si bizarrement avant qu’on vous touche ?

L’étudiant comprit qu’il venait de toucher le point sensible lorsqu’Henry se renfrogna brusquement, fuyant son regard avec obstination. Renard le vit aussi, puisqu’il avait cessé d’écouter simplement la conversation pendant qu’il étirait son poignet.

— T’es au courant que si on sait pas ce que t’as, on pourra pas le réparer ? suggéra-t-il avec une pédagogie surprenante.

Silence. Enfin Henry, résigné, lâcha en grommelant dans sa moustache :

— Parce que… Parce que j’avais _envie_ que quelqu’un s’approche…

Soudainement, Raph se sentit très fatigué d’être entouré par des gens à l’ego surdimensionné. Il ne put s’empêcher de se pincer l’arête du nez.

— Ouais, ça s’appelle avoir envie d'être aidé, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement. Vous êtes en train de dire que vous aviez honte d’avoir besoin _d’aide ?_ Franchement docteur, vous devriez grandir, c’est pas la fin du monde, faut savoir reconnaître quand les autres sont plus compétents que vous !

Au moment où il allait lâcher une punchline savamment réfléchie, il fut coupé par le regard noir qu’Henry lui adressa. Loin d’être honteux, le docteur le fixait avec une frustration mal dissimulée :

— C’est pas de ça dont je parle, crétin !

— Ah ouais ? Bah moi je vois pas qu’est-ce qu’il y aurait d’autre.

— Je sais pas non plus, d’accord ?! Je sais juste que là j’ai chaud, je suis vénère et j’ai le seum ! Voilà !

— À mon avis docteur vous êtes juste coincé, et vous êtes pas capable de reconnaître quand vous avez besoin d’aide.

— Ouais eh bah Raph, j’aimerais bien te voir essayer de rester calme quand tu surchauffes de l’intérieur et que le moindre contact te donne encore plus chaud et froid à la fois ! Tu sais ce que c’est, quand tes circuits te disent que tu surchauffes ?!

— C'est pas ma faute si vous avez une insolation robotique !

Au milieu de cette charmante querelle, Raph capta l’air interdit sur le visage du Visiteur, qui s’était figé en entendant l’aveu d’Henry sur son chaud-et-froid. Soudainement plus rouge que sa main, il leva les yeux vers l’étudiant qui comprit aussitôt qu’il avait loupé quelque chose.

— Je… Crois que je sais ce que c’est, murmura-t-il en déglutissant.

Sa déclaration s’attira l’attention des deux autres habitants du laboratoire, qui tournèrent la tête vers lui du même air sérieux. Renard, pour une fois gêné d’avoir le projecteur braqué sur lui, se fit violence pour fixer Henry :

— Je crois… Que j’ai activé ton _sex mode_.

Raph faillit s’étrangler avec sa salive.

— Pardon ?! s’écria-t-il en priant pour avoir mal entendu.

— Tu m’as bien entendu, grommela le Visiteur avec une gêne proportionnelle à sa panique (à savoir : colossale).

— Vous avez dû vous tromper là, c’est pas possible !

— Avoir chaud, être vénère et avoir le seum, c’est un peu la définition d’être en manque, Raph !

— Non mais comment ça se fait ?! Comment vous avez pu-

— Je sais pas ! Ok, je sais pas, mais il doit forcément y avoir une solution ! On n’est pas là pour désigner un coupable !

Détournant furtivement son attention de leur dispute, le Visiteur remarqua alors qu’Henry était resté silencieux depuis le début de la révélation. Raph tourna également la tête pour vérifier l’état du docteur.

Henry avait planté. Paralysé, ses yeux restaient fixés dans le vide, et sa moustache semblait à deux doigts de tomber par terre. La seule chose prouvant qu’il était encore en fonction était le bruit, très discret, de sa ventilation – et pour qu’on puisse distinguer sa ventilation, cela voulait dire que ses circuits tournaient à plein régime.

Visiblement, il ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle.

— … Henry ? l’appela doucement Renard.

Pas de réaction.

— Docteur ? tenta Raph à son tour.

Non plus.

Raph et le Visiteur échangèrent un regard inquiet, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix blanche s’élève dans le labo :

— Un _sex mode ?_ répéta Henry.

Rectification : le docteur ne prenait pas la nouvelle du tout. Renard esquissa un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Et Raph, envisageant tout ce que cela allait impliquer, regrettait tristement sa sieste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avouez, ça donne grave envie pour la suite.


	2. Henry est vénère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry, à chaque explication de plus, serait presque tenté de demander des conseils à Judith pour se pendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les gentils retours que j'ai pu avoir ! Sachez que l'origine de la fic tient en ce chapitre, qui m'est apparu avant tous les autres (oui, on vient de loin...)

— Bon, j’ai fait quelque recherches, commença Renard en se frottant la nuque d’un air visiblement embêté. Il se trouve que Germain, lors de sa construction, a… Euh, trouvé utile d’intégrer certaines fonctions à son premier prototype, qui les a ensuite inconsciemment intégrées dans ses propres robots. Ce, euh… Mode peut s’activer automatiquement ou manuellement, mais le problème de l’activation automatique c’est que… Euh, bah, il faut être un minimum déshabillé pour qu’elle s’enclenche…

Henry ne savait ce qui était le pire. Le fait qu’il devait entendre les fantasmes de son propre créateur, l’explication entrecoupée de « Euh » et de « Eh bah » visiblement gênés du Visiteur, ou encore l’air totalement attentif de Raph, Judith et Mattéo de l’autre côté de la table, qui écoutaient tranquillement ce monologue sans être perturbés. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi les deux derniers devaient assister à ce cours d’histoire _incroyablement passionnant_ alors qu’ils auraient pu rester en dehors de tout ça, mais il songeait avec amertume qu’il n’était plus à une humiliation près.

Sa chaleur interne avait diminué, ce qui était déjà un bon début, et Henry s’appliquait à rester le plus froid possible – tâche rendue d’autant plus dure par le fait qu’il était _vénère_ et qu’il avait le _seum_ , apparemment. Désormais, il avait appris à se méfier des contacts, ayant disposé de quelques heures pour s’habituer à son nouvel état, et il restait à distance respectable du Visiteur assis à sa droite.

— Et, euh, comme les Castafolte ont un bug – _no offense_ , Henry ! –, bah… Dès qu’ils aperçoivent le code-barres, ils s’éteignent… Et comme on peut pas vraiment, faire la chose en étant habillé… Enfin, bref ! Ça a même été un motif de remboursement, à une époque, ahah ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

— Ah mais totalement, répondit naïvement Mattéo.

— C’était une question rhétorique, expliqua froidement Henry.

Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, il aurait réduit le labo en cendres. À la place, il resserra la prise sur sa tisane, attendant qu’elle refroidisse légèrement pour boire son dépit.

— Donc, euh, voilà, reprit Renard d’un ton heureux de passer à la partie plus technique de son plan. Comme on a enclenché le mode manuellement, _accidentellement_ , ce qu’il nous faut, c’est retrouver le même boulon de la courroie ! Et normalement, le mode devrait s’arrêter tout seul ! Facile !

— C’est quel genre de modèle ? demanda Judith comme si elle s’attendait à être déçue par la réponse.

— Oui… Alors… Ça…

Henry leva un regard interdit vers Renard.

— … Ne me dis pas que tu l’as jeté ? demanda-t-il d’un air interdit.

Le voyageur du temps grimaça, embêté.

— Bah non, mais, euh… Il était tellement usé qu’on voit plus le numéro sur la face. Donc, le temps qu’on retrouve le bon… Ça va prendre un petit moment ?

Il y eut un long silence.

— Hé mais c'est génial ! s'écria Raph, visiblement illuminé par la grâce du Saint-Esprit. Docteur, vous pensez que vous pouvez gagner combien en une nuit ?

La tasse d'Henry faillit finir au sol.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Bah ouais, vous pouvez rapporter super gros ! Et comme on est en galère de thunes, franchement...

Ces paroles eurent l'effet de la foudre sur le Castafolte, qui se raidit en comprenant bel et bien ce que Raph sous-entendait. L'instant d'après, c'était le tonnerre qui crépitait dans sa voix soudainement plus aigüe et balbutiante :

— Il n’est pas question de me prostituer !

— Pourquoi pas ?

Judith l'interrompit comme si cela était parfaitement acceptable, et elle jeta un regard respectueux à Raph, visiblement surprise elle-même qu'il puisse avoir de bonnes idées :

— En 2099, ça marcherait. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire un carton, et pas qu'avec des femmes, bien sûr.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Mattéo en hochant de la tête d'un air convaincu.

— Non mais, non mais ça va pas la tête ?! J-je suis un scientifique, un inventeur, un humaniste, et-

— Et vous avez un _sex mode_ , coupa Judith comme si ce simple fait confortait tous leurs arguments.

— En tout cas, en 2012, ça le ferait aussi docteur. Les gens pourraient donner max d'argent.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Renard, cet imbécile qui s’était contenté de tout écouter sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte, et qui n’avait pas une seule fois parlé pour lui sauver la mise, osa intervenir d’un ton étrangement paniqué :

— Hé, oh, on se calme, on va _pas_ prostituer Henry, ok ?

— Vous aussi faut savoir ce que vous voulez, ronchonna Raph d’un air blasé. On a plus d’argent, je vous signale, va bien falloir trouver une solution parce que notre loyer, à moi et Stella, il va pas se payer tout seul.

— C’est « Stella et moi », lâcha Mattéo, insensible à la vraie nature de la dispute.

— Alors déjà je tiens à signaler que j’ai quand même mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, s’emporta outrageusement Henry.

— Quoi, pour notre loyer à moi et Stella ? rebondit Raph d’un air surpris.

— « Stella et moi ».

— Oui bon ça va Mattéo, on n’est pas là pour un cours d’orthographe !

— C’est de la grammaire.

Le robot de la bande sentait sa ventilation interne augmenter de la même manière qu’un humain aurait sentit ses artères enfler sous la pression. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Renard ouvrir la bouche – pas trop tôt – mais il n’eut pas le temps de prendre sa défense.

— Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d’à quel point on pourrait s’en mettre plein les poches, là, insista Judith en arquant un sourcil cynique. Vous avez idée du nombre de gens qui payerait pour se taper un Castafolte, en 2099 ?

Henry se sentit encore plus en colère, et prétendit que c’étaient ses circuits surchargés qui le firent bafouiller :

— A-alors déjà, j’ai pas envie de savoir, hein- et puis d’abord pourquoi moi je devrais, vous avez qu’à le faire, vous !

Judith le prit au mot, répondant tout simplement :

— Parce qu’un robot, ça attirera plus de gens, donc plus de fric, et je risque déjà assez mes miches sur le terrain pendant vos missions, moi. Vous pourriez participer, vous aussi, alors je vois pas le problème de passer une ou deux nuits histoire d’aider un peu… C'est juste un échange de service, bien payé en plus, y'a absolument rien de honteux là-dedans.

L’explication aurait pu le faire buguer, mais à défaut de réussir ce plantage, Henry eut de plus en plus de mal à parler, et de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d’assommer le Visiteur qui ne disait toujours _rien_. Encore échauffé, il leva un index ganté, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il était à deux doigts de perdre patience, et sa voix lui parut plus rauque que d’habitude :

— Alors je sais pas si vous avez remarqué Judith, mais c’est _moi_ qui ai construit la petite machine qui vous sert à vous balader pour faire vos missions, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de redescendre d’un ton, parce que, hein ! Voilà quoi !

— Moi franchement docteur, je pense sincèrement que vous auriez du succès, ajouta Mattéo en hochant la tête comme si cela aurait pu lui être d’un quelconque réconfort. C’est vrai, vous êtes beau gosse, pas vrai patronne ?

Henry le fixa d’un air interdit, et Mattéo, croyant qu’il avait du mal à accepter le compliment, esquissa un petit sourire rassurant – « Mais si, je vous assure ! Tout est dans la confiance ! ». Raph haussa les épaules de l’air de dire qu’il voyait plus l’intérêt des robots que de son apparence, et Judith tourna ses mains vers le ciel comme pour prouver qu’elle avait bel et bien raison, mais que personne ne l’écoutait jamais dans cette foutue baraque.

Excédé, il se retourna contre la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait passer ses nerfs – à savoir le Visiteur.

— Et toi, là, tu peux pas dire un truc ? Je sais pas, protester ? aboya sarcastiquement Henry.

Renard sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Henry encore plus vénère parce qu'il n’avait visiblement même pas écouté ce que disait les autres alors qu’il en allait de sa personne. L’air bizarrement concentré sur son visage se volatilisa de manière presque coupable, et son compagnon répondit comme s’il sortait d’un rêve :

— Euh, quoi ? J’ai rien fait moi !

— Bah c’est bien ça le problème ! rétorqua Henry. C’est à cause de toi que j’en suis là, la moindre des choses serait peut-être de me soutenir, non ?

— Attends une seconde- moi ? Mais d’où c’est ma faute ? Comment je pouvais savoir qu’en dévissant un boulon, t’allais être, euh-

— Oh je sais pas moi, peut-être en LISANT TON MANUEL ?!

— Euh, docteur…

— Alors premièrement moi j’essayais de t’aider, hein, c’est pas ma faute si t’as pas d’éclairage intérieur pour tes circuits, se défendit Renard en fuyant son regard.

— Non mais je _rêve_. J’ai appris que ça faisait des années que t’avais l’habitude de me rebooter, mais comme par hasard, quand j’en ai besoin, c’est plus pareil ! Hein ?! Bravo les priorités !

— Docteur, excusez-moi mais…

— QUOI, RAPH ?

Henry ne maîtrisa pas son ton, et en se tournant vers Raph, celui-ci se ratatina sur sa chaise. Timidement, il pointa le doigt vers le bas, de l’autre côté de la table :

— Euh, je crois que vous avez… Laissé tomber un truc…

Henry et Renard, du même côté de la palette, baissèrent en même temps les yeux vers le sol. En effet, Raph avait eu l’œil, parce qu’il avait réussi à voir le carré plastifié qui s’était distribué automatiquement de la manche du scientifique pour glisser par terre – visiblement via un mécanisme caché sous son poignet. L’instant d’après, Henry manqua de sauter au plafond quand de la même manière, il fut surpris par un petit flacon en plastique qui glissa de sa deuxième manche pour aller tomber lourdement au sol.

Judith esquissa un rictus :

— Vous voyez. Quand je vous dis que vous feriez un carton…

Henry, mortifié, observa le lubrifiant et le préservatif gisant par terre comme s’ils pouvaient lui sauter au visage à tout instant. Le Visiteur laissa échapper un sourire nerveux qui cacha la rougeur furieuse sur ses joues, tout aussi effrayé :

— Bah… Au moins t’es un robot safe… ?

Henry est à deux doigts de péter un câble. Henry est à un doigt de plus de passer en pilotage automatique pour ne plus rien penser. Et surtout, Henry est à un dernier doigt de s’indigner sur toute la conversation – séduire des _femmes_ , et puis quoi encore.

En fait, Henry est à une main entière de la claquer sur le visage de Renard.


	3. Le plan à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Visiteur a mal à la joue, Judith en a marre, Mattéo a besoin de dormir, et Raph aurait bien aimé savourer son pop-corn tranquille.

Quand le Visiteur revint chez lui – dans ses toilettes – le lendemain, Raph remarqua, sans rien dire, l’espèce de trace rouge bizarre étalée sur la joue de ce dernier. Il ne s’indigna pas tout de suite, trop pressé d’éteindre la télé et de ranger le popcorn à côté du canapé pour paraître sérieux, sauf quand il entendit un ordre différent de d’habitude :

— Réunion d’urgence.

— Euh, genre, là maintenant tout de suite ? répondit-il d’un air surpris.

— Bah ouais, Raph. Tu veux qu’on aille où ? J’ai appelé Judith et Mattéo, ils devraient pas tarder.

L’air légèrement fuyant du Visiteur lui mit la puce à l’oreille, et Raph ne put s’empêcher de suggérer :

— Bah, j’sais pas… D’habitude on va au labo pour les réunions, non ?

Immédiatement, l'autre changea d’attitude. De fuyard et penaud, il passa à une moue indignée, celle qu’il prenait souvent lorsqu’on remettait en cause l’un de ses plans, cette mine-là qui faisait dire à Raph qu’on lui cachait des choses – et on lui cachait beaucoup de choses, donc il la voyait assez souvent pour s’en rappeler.

— Non mais faut savoir ce que tu veux Raph, un coup t’es pas content qu’on y aille parce qu’il y a des zombies, et là tu veux pas qu’on squatte chez toi ? T’es quel genre de mec ?

— Alors déjà, quand vous venez chez moi vous venez toujours dans les toilettes, ce qui est pas cool, et ensuite il est _un peu_ trois heures du matin je vous signale !

— Non mais je te l’ai déjà dit, c’est la nouvelle machine, elle me téléporte que dans des endroits où je suis déjà allé, et- et elle est où Stella ?

Raph nota, avec une déception qui commençait à devenir habituelle, que la question des trois heures du matin ne fut pas adressée.

— Elle est partie chez ses parents pour le week-end… Et vous pouvez pas demander au docteur de la réparer, votre machine ?

La question fit peser un silence. Le Visiteur se passa la main sur la nuque, faisant vagabonder ses yeux sur le salon comme s’il cherchait une issue à la conversation, avant de s’expliquer maladroitement :

— Henry est… Occupé.

— Occupé ? répéta Raph en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui, euh… Il travaille sur son projet du Castabot, là, un truc pas possible, et il veut pas laisser le labo, tu verrais c’est tout une histoire, ahah ! Vraiment pas possible. En plus, entre nous, il commence à se la jouer un peu perso depuis qu’il sait sa vraie nature, et franchement…

— Ouais vous vous êtes engueulé, l’interrompit l’étudiant d’un air blasé.

Le Visiteur se tut immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes, il parut déstabilisé, avant de prendre un air outré – toujours la même expression, reconnut Raph.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout-

Avant même qu’il ne puisse s’expliquer, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, coupant court à toute discussion. Alors qu’ils se retournaient tous les deux pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, Raph nota que le Visiteur se frottait la joue d’un air embêté.

— Est-ce qu’on peut nous expliquer pourquoi vous nous appelez à trois heures du matin ? lança Judith sur un volume proportionnel à son agacement.

— Judith ! s’exclama Renard sans se démonter. Vous êtes à l’heure, c’est bien, ça ! Bon esprit d’équipe ! Bien dormi, Mattéo ?

— Je dors pas quand elle dort, se contenta de répondre l’intéressé.

Le Visiteur fit une drôle de tête. Judith n’eut pas l’air amusée.

— Euh, comment ça se fait que vous ayez mes clés ? s’interrogea Raph en paniquant un peu.

— Oh, je les ai gardées quand je suis partie de chez toi.

— Ah, oui… Parfaitement normal…

— Bon, l’interrompit Renard en reprenant un air concentré. J’ai besoin de vous.

Mattéo hocha la tête, prêt à écouter, mais Judith sembla remarquer quelque chose qu’elle ne mit pas longtemps à mentionner :

— Deux minutes… Vous vous êtes battu avec quelqu’un, vous ?

Le Visiteur se figea. Raph l’entendit déglutir difficilement.

— Euh… Pourquoi cette question, Judith ? demanda innocemment l’intéressé.

— Vous êtes rouge. Et pas à cause du sang.

Et puis, Judith écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’elle comprit, ajoutant d’une voix ébahie :

— C’est le Castafolte qui vous a giflé ?

Renard fouilla le salon des yeux, rétorquant avec très peu d’assurance :

— Alors, déjà, son nom, c’est Henry, et il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment-

— C’est à cause du boulon, c’est ça ? intervint Raph en croyant bien faire.

— Plus ou moins-

— C’est pour _ça_ que vous nous avez réveillés à trois heures du matin ?! s’exclama Judith d’un air outré.

Elle posa les poings sur les hanches, plus qu’énervée, et il aurait fallu être assez idiot pour tenter de la calmer. Le Visiteur se pinça le nez, affichant un sourire crispé :

— Écoutez, c’est pas aussi simple. Si on retrouve pas ce boulon avant la fin de la semaine, ça pourrait compromettre toutes nos missions…

— À cause d’un _sex mode_  ? demanda Raph, ébahi.

— Oui, Raph, à cause d’un _sex mode_ , cingla le voyageur temporel. Henry vit pas trop bien son… Changement…

Judith plissa les yeux, pas du tout convaincue, et le manque de sommeil n’aidait pas. Renard continua, plus gêné tout à coup :

— Il se renferme sur lui-même et, euh, tout ça… Ça le… Ça le distrait.

— Et il peut pas le shut down, ce mode ? C’est quand même un robot, ça devrait pas lui poser de problème, souligna la rousse en penchant suspicieusement la tête sur le côté.

— Bah, une fois qu’il est enclenché manuellement… Y’a qu’une manière de le shut down physiquement…

Gros silence dans l’appartement. Raph s’estima heureux de l’absence de Stella, parce qu’il se voyait mal expliquer la situation de cette mission-là. Pendant ce temps, Renard rougissait furieusement par-dessus la trace de sa gifle.

— Eh bah parfait ! s’exclama Judith en tapant des mains. Mon plan de _robot escort_ tient toujours. Ça dure qu’une nuit et on se fait du fric en plus.

Le Visiteur s’indigna en bonne et due forme – et Raph songea, silencieusement, qu’il était bien plus prompt à contrer ce plan quand Henry n’était pas dans la pièce.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! C’est pas moral !

— Et vous proposez quoi, à la place ?

Le voyageur du temps répondit ce qu’il attendait visiblement de dire depuis le début de cette réunion nocturne :

— On va en 2099. On s’infiltre dans les entrepôts d’assemblage Castafolte originaux et on récupère l’un des boulons.

Mattéo, entré dans un sommeil léger depuis leur arrivée – debout, bras croisés et tête dodelinant discrètement sur l’épaule – sembla se réveiller brusquement à ces mots. Un grand sourire illumina son visage :

— 2099 ! Génial ! C’est de là qu’on vient, patronne !

Judith n’eut pas l’air enchantée.

Raph, lui, comprit avec une tristesse mal contenue que sa soirée popcorn était remise à plus tard.


	4. 2099

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler : on ne rentre pas dans une usine Castafolte facilement.

2099 ressemblait à un film des années 80 avec un peu plus de budget. Raph ne voyait que du béton, et visiblement, les arbres avaient disparu depuis longtemps de la surface de la Terre. Les gratte-ciels montaient horriblement haut, à en donner le vertige ; mais ce qui le fascina le plus fut le réseau de transport. Des centaines de métros en mouvement et de petits tramways voyageaient d’une tour à l’autre, roulant sur des rails dressés à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur. On se serait cru dans un parc d’attraction automatisé, avec des gens qui faisaient la gueule dans chaque wagon de train, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de la RATP de 2012.

Au milieu de la cacophonie de fer et des sirènes, Mattéo s’exclama joyeusement :

— Ah bah là, ça a pas changé !

— Ouais, confirma Judith d’un air bien moins enjoué. Ça m’avait pas manqué.

— Hé, soyez un peu plus enthousiaste, Judith, réclama le Visiteur en posant une main sur l’épaule de Raph. C’est la première fois qu’il vient ici, le petit !

— J’avoue que j’adore être enthousiaste à propos d’une époque qui m’a piqué mon boulot.

— Judith a raison, on devrait peut-être pas traîner trop longtemps ici… suggéra Raph en dévorant chaque détail futuriste des yeux.

Il paniquait d’avance en songeant à la taille des cartes du réseau ferroviaire.

Le Visiteur leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé de voir ce moral qu’il essayait sans cesse de remonter tomber toujours plus bas. Mattéo parut déçu, mais emboîta le pas de leur leader comme les autres.

— L’usine Castafolte originale n’est pas très loin, expliqua Renard en rajustant le col de son manteau.

— C’est quoi le plan ? s’enquit Raph en voyant là l’opportunité de s’intégrer à quelque chose qu’il connaissait.

— Le plan, c’est de s’infiltrer sans se faire prendre, et de prendre un boulon sans se faire voir.

— Oui, dis comme ça, ça a l’air facile…

Tout en marchant, Mattéo ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire des remarques à voix haute sur chaque aspect des villes de 2099. Raph l’écoutait avec attention, fasciné malgré lui par cette veille de 22ème siècle qu’il ne connaîtrait pas.

Judith, de son côté, faisait la gueule.

— Et donc c’est possible de frauder le métro encore ?

— Alors ça ! s’exclama joyeusement le garde du corps. Évidemment ! Mais faut courir vite, surtout en fonction de l’heure, parce que sinon tu te fais chopper par les brigades de Fraudes Nocturnes, et eux ils déconnent pas.

Mattéo arbora un sourire amusé, de l’air de dire qu’il savait de quoi il parlait. Raph haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus curieux :

— Et en journée ?

— Oh, là, c’est l’Union des Policiers de Ronde. Ils voulaient pas le même blase que la brigade de nuit, c’est une vieille histoire…

— Je vois, fit Raph qui ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi.

Le Visiteur se retourna brièvement pour leur sourire comme s’ils étaient en voyage scolaire :

— T’inquiète pas, Raph ! On aura pas besoin de frauder pour aller à l’usine. En fait…

À ce moment, Raph supposa que Renard voulait pivoter et se décaler pour lui désigner leur destination avec la grandiloquence qui était la sienne.

Sauf qu’à la place, le Visiteur se mangea le poteau électrique qu’il n’avait pas vu dressé sur son chemin.

Judith le regarda s’étaler par terre sans une once de compassion. Puis, toujours aussi ennuyée de se retrouver à son époque d’origine, elle désigna l’usine Castafolte derrière elle en brandissant le pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Le bâtiment avait l’allure d’un grand stade de foot fermé. C’était un grand ovale blanc, repeint plusieurs fois au vu des différentes teintes de couleurs. Devant les portes d’accès principal, plusieurs gardes se tenaient droit sans bouger ; et on devinait, d’après la grosse cheminée qui crachait une fumée épaisse et noire, que les machines à l’intérieur de l’usine tournaient à plein régime. Sur la façade d’entrée, des lettres géantes indiquaient sobrement : USINE CASTAFOLTE, le dernier E penchant légèrement, visiblement mal fixé.

Pour être honnête, Raph fut un peu déçu. Il s’attendait à quelque chose de plus… Futuriste, pas à une réplique délabrée d’une industrie Danone.

Le Visiteur, qui venait de se relever promptement sans montrer aucun signe de sa honte intérieure, parla fort et avec un peu de retard :

— Nous y voilà !

Mattéo hocha la tête :

— Je me rappelle de cet endroit… On peut y aller pour réparer un Castafolte.

— Ouais mais on s’en fout de ça, rétorqua Renard avec conviction. On va pas prendre rendez-vous pour s’introduire là-dedans, on va juste leur prendre un petit boulon, tranquille, et puis hop ! Terminé !

Intérieurement, Raph nota que le Visiteur semblait troublé par quelque chose, visiblement pressé d’en finir avec toute cette histoire – et il se demanda si tout ceci avait un rapport avec la trace rouge encore présente sur sa joue, désormais copine avec une bosse naissante sur son front.

— Y’a intérêt à ce que ça marche, lança Judith en croisant les bras. Moi, je remets plus jamais un pied dans cette époque de merde.

Et sur ces mots charmants, elle s’avança vers l’entrée. Le petit groupe la suivit, et au dernier moment, le Visiteur s’élança pour prendre la tête afin de parler aux gardiens. Ces derniers, vêtus des mêmes genouillères et protège-poignets que Mattéo, se lancèrent une œillade fatiguée d’avance en voyant le clochard qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Raph eut le pressentiment que tout n’allait pas se passer comme prévu.

— Bonjour, messieurs ! s’exclama Renard d’un ton exagérément assuré. Nous passions dans le coin, voyez-vous, et nous nous disions que nous pourrions faire une de ces visites guidées inscrites sur votre brochure !

Immédiatement, le vigile de droite répondit sans flancher :

— On ne fait pas de visites guidées.

— Et on n'a pas de brochures, renchérit l'autre.

Raph, anxieux, jeta un coup d’œil à Mattéo qui se tenait juste à côté. Judith, elle, avait roulé des yeux de l’air de quelqu’un en retard pour un rendez-vous, passablement irritée.

— Oh, c’est curieux, ça ! s’exclama le Visiteur sans se démonter. Vous voyez, sur notre flyer, il y avait bien écrit « Visite guidée Castafolte », et comme on est des grands fans, vous savez…

— On ne fait pas de visites guidées, répéta froidement le gardien.

Renard sourit faussement. Il leva un index, visiblement coincé :

— Veuillez m’excusez deux minutes…

Avant de retourner sur ses pas pour se concerter avec son groupe.

Raph constata, une fois de plus, que rien n’allait être facile – mais il commençait à être habitué.

Et puis, Mattéo surprit tout le monde. D’un pas confiant, il s’avança sous les yeux ronds de Judith, et s’adressa cordialement aux deux vigiles en hochant la tête :

— Hé, comment on peut rentrer ?

Le gardien de gauche parla pour la première fois, cette fois-ci avec un sourire accueillant :

— Monsieur, tant que vous possédez la garantie de votre Castafolte, revenez avec le modèle et vous pourrez bénéficier d’une réparation. On ne fait entrer sans consultation que si vous faites partie de l’usine.

— Merci bien, répondit le garde du corps en esquissant un petit salut de la tête – et ce faisant, l’insigne sur son bonnet fut un peu plus visible.

— Hé, reprit le premier vigile en souriant à son tour, vous êtes garde du corps ?

— En freelance.

— Respect, mon gars. Pas facile en ce moment.

Mattéo haussa les épaules, avec l'habitude d'un homme ayant longtemps cherché du travail :

— Oui, mais je réussis à trouver.

Un sifflement admiratif s’échappa de la bouche du gardien n°2.

— Pas mal… Vous comptez revenir, avec votre Castafolte ?

— Bah, j’dois vous avouer que je suis un peu à court d’argent en ce moment… avoua Mattéo en prenant un air magnifiquement embêté. Mais merci du renseignement.

Les deux vigiles échangèrent un regard entendu. Le premier déclara alors :

— Écoutez, vous êtes du métier… Alors si vraiment vous êtes en galère, on peut s’arranger pour vous faire passer incognito avec le modèle. Revenez dans les jours qui viennent.

Le visage de Mattéo s’illumina d’un grand sourire reconnaissant :

— C’est vraiment sympa ! Merci beaucoup, j’y penserai !

— Avec plaisir, monsieur. Bonne chance avec le freelance !

Et sous l’air ébahi du Visiteur, il revint sur ses pas en affichant un sourire satisfait, les mains dans les poches. Judith l’observait avec une expression stupéfaite.

— Comment… Comment vous avez fait ça ?! s’exclama Renard quand ils s’éloignèrent un peu de l’usine.

— Entraide de gardiens, répondit simplement Mattéo en cachant mal sa fierté.

Raph, tout aussi choqué, voulut placer quelques mots de félicitations :

— C’était super bien joué !

— Merci, Raph.

— Oui enfin, c’était pas le plan de base… grommela le Visiteur entre ses dents. Maintenant, va falloir revenir avec Henry…

— Si c’est pour lui sauver la mise, il devrait pas refuser, remarqua Raph qui voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Judith, restée à l’écart – et scrutant toujours Mattéo avec une certaine… admiration ? – sembla réveillée par cette intervention :

— Je veux vraiment pas pourrir l’ambiance, mais il a pas l’air très stable, le Castafolte. Vous vous voyez le ramener là ?

Un silence flotta dans le groupe. Au-dehors, le bruit assourdissant des rails et des sirènes remplissait toujours la tête de Raph. Ce dernier, après deux saisons, commençait à bien connaître le Visiteur ; et à cet instant, en voyant le tic nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre inférieure, il se douta que quelque chose le préoccupait. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas savoir quoi, alors il se contenta d’attendre une réponse probablement bancale et un peu trop assurée.

Et le Visiteur déclara alors, comme si ce qu'on disait était ridicule :

— Rho voyons Judith ! Henry, c’est mon meilleur pote, il va pas faire sa chochotte pour un petit voyage temporel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Renard, gros lol.


	5. Henry a toujours le seum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas facile d'être un robot. (En être amoureux non plus.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est gay. C'est littéralement le chapitre qui justifie les deux premiers tags de cette fanfic. À vos amarres !

— C’est _hors de question._

Henry parla d’une voix incroyablement froide pour quelqu’un qui sentait son intérieur cramer. Renard lui jeta un regard stupéfait :

— Quoi ?

— Tu m’as bien entendu. Je ne sors pas d’ici.

— Mais pourquoi ?!

— Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je me contrôle pas ? proposa le robot avec un sarcasme grinçant.

Le Visiteur fit la grimace, mais envoya négligemment sa main par-dessus son épaule comme pour minimiser les faits :

— Ça va, c’est juste pour faire une petite visite dans le passé ! Et puis, c’est pas comme si tu déclenchais des bombes ou des missiles nucléaires…

Le regard blasé d’Henry coupa court à sa plaidoirie.

— J’aurais préféré ça.

Et il se remit à fixer sa tisane, moustache froncée, dans une parfaite imitation de l’enfant qui boude.

Au sein du laboratoire lugubre, tout soulignait l’état d’esprit de son occupant ; que ce soit la lumière fade, qui clignotait de temps à autre, ou bien le bruit triste de la bouilloire sur le réchaud – visiblement, Henry se shootait à la tisane depuis la dernière fois qu’il était venu... Et reparti. Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, il remarqua que les livres étaient mal rangés, comme s’ils avaient tous été sortis pour être relus, puis replacés pour enchaîner la lecture avec d'autres.

Renard, contrit, mit un temps avant de comprendre qu’il devait prendre une chaise et faire appel aux bons sentiments de son camarade. Après tout, avec Henry, c’était toujours les grands discours, et un peu moins les grands gestes…

Le tabouret défoncé craqua un peu lorsqu’il s’assit dessus.

— Hé, il faut bien qu’on te répare, mon vieux.

— Je. Ne. Sortirai. Pas.

— Donc tu vas rester enfermé ici sans jamais voir la lumière du jour ?

— On est carapatés sous terre et on n’est jamais sortis à la surface. La lumière du jour, je m’en _cogne_.

Toute l’amertume du monde se glissa dans ce dernier mot. Le Visiteur roula des yeux, ayant la fâcheuse impression de parler à un mur. Un mur en béton, fier, horriblement têtu qui s’appelait Henry. Un mur en manque, aussi.

— Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour… Ton état… Mais c’est pas la fin du monde, Henry. Enfin, si, c’est la fin du monde, mais-

— Arrête.

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ça arrive, ok ? C’est… Nouveau pour toi, mais ça a rien d’irréparable !

Et pour remettre un peu de joie dans ses paroles, Renard se fendit d’un grand sourire encourageant. Il était même prêt à lever les pouces, ou à donner une tape sur l’épaule d’Henry, mais ce dernier l’en empêcha en s’exclamant brusquement :

— Ça arrive aux humains… Pas aux robots !

Surpris, le voyageur du temps se figea dans son action ; cela lui donna l’air un peu bête, mais le scientifique continua sur sa lancée, en ayant visiblement trop sur le cœur :

— À chaque fois que je pense trouver ma place, il faut qu’il y ait quelque chose qui me remette dans le doute ! À quoi ça servait, de foutre un foutu _sex mode_ dans un robot ?! Hein ?! Moi, je veux bien que les humains veulent toujours foutre le bordel, mais ça commence à me les briser sévère ! Je suis quoi, moi au milieu ?

La voix de l’autre augmentait dangereusement de volume, et peu à peu, ses mouvements se faisaient moins renfermés sur lui-même. Renard ouvrit la bouche, avant de loucher sur l’index furieux qui se braqua juste sous son nez :

— J’ai pas fini ! J’en ai _marre !_ Un coup je suis le scientifique humaniste, un coup je suis l’artillerie lourde qui sert à raser les hommes de main des Lombardis, parce que les balles ricochent sur mon torse ! Ça commence à bien faire ! C’est vachement plus stylé d’être unique, d’être un robot conscient de ses capacités, mais faut qu’on vienne aussi me faire chier sur des features que j’ai pas demandées ! Toi tu t’en fous, tu connais ton corps, mais j’ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c’est et si ça se trouve, j’ai une option autodestruction si je cligne trois fois des yeux !

Toujours furieux, Henry vida cul sec sa tisane comme s’il s’agissait d’un shot de tequila. Les yeux étrangement vitreux, il claqua le mug contre la palette qui leur servait de table, et tourna la tête vers son acolyte d’un air fatigué :

— Donc si ça veut dire que je dois rester enfermé ici avec mes inventions, je préfère ça plutôt que vous voir m’observer comme si j’étais une bête de foire.

Immédiatement, Renard ramena le mug _Queen_ de son côté – en partie pour attirer l’attention de l’autre, en partie parce qu’il avait peur qu’il s’emballe à tout moment et l’envoie valser contre le mur (la vaisselle était rare en 2550). Comprenant la situation, il laissa passer un petit silence jusqu’à ce qu’Henry se morfonde à nouveau dans le vide.

— Hé… T’es pas une bête de foire, d'accord ? lança-t-il doucement. C’est juste que t’es pas dans ton état normal, et on est là pour te soutenir quoiqu’il arrive. T’es un membre de la _team_  ! Et je laisse pas tomber les gens de _ma_ team !

— Je passe ma vie dans un souterrain. Je suis pas dans un plan d’action, grommela Henry.

Il avait réellement l’air… Triste, songea Renard. Frustré, aussi, comme si seule une infime partie de ses problèmes s’était évacuée – mais là encore, c’était dur à savoir puisqu’en sachant l’état d’Henry, un rien pouvait le faire dégoupiller. Son regard vague semblait vouloir se noyer dans le mug qu’il contemplait avec mélancolie, un vieux cadeau de Noël que le Visiteur avait en réalité volé chez Raph sans que ce dernier ne l’ait remarqué ou s’en soit plaint.

En fait, Henry semblait à deux doigts d’éclater salement en larmes, d’hurler à nouveau ou de mourir, ou les trois à la fois, ce qui n’était pas très encourageant.

Le voyageur du temps secoua la tête, ennuyé que celui qui avait toujours été là à ses côtés doute de son importance. Un instant, il laissa tomber la mission pour se concentrer sur la vraie – celle qui comptait le plus, au fond.

— Comment ça, t’es pas dans un plan d’action ? T’es toujours dans mes plans d’action ! Tu m’aides à faire les calculs temporels et puis (il pointa fièrement la machine à son bras) hé, t’as quand même reconstruit ça ! De mémoire !

Un instant, les yeux d’Henry se posèrent sur la machine à voyager dans le temps qu’il avait effectivement construite. Une petite lueur s’alluma dans son regard, cette petite lueur qui témoignait d'une fierté propre à l'ego du personnage.

C'était gagné, pensa Renard avec un triomphe qui lui tenait bien à cœur.

— Et puis, t’es toujours là quand il faut s’occuper d’un truc ! J’appelle pas ça être inutile !

— Mais j’ai plus accès à tout ça maintenant, grommela le robot en perdant le peu de confiance qu'il avait regagné. Je suis plus… Plus _moi_.

Le Visiteur haussa un sourcil décontenancé. Henry, visiblement vexé que la subtilité ne soit pas le fort de son compagnon, fixa le mur en face de lui comme s'il aurait pu prendre à part un spectateur de la scène et lui transmettre tout son désarroi. Il fut forcé d'expliciter d'une voix lamentable :

— J’ai chaud sa mère et du coup la transpiration automatique s’enclenche et je peux plus manipuler le Castabot ou lire.

Un gros silence passa.

— Et j’ai plus de tisane.

— Je t’en ramènerai, répondit instinctivement le Visiteur.

— Merci.

— … Si tu viens avec nous ?

Henry releva la tête et lui décocha une œillade qui se voulait blasée, mais qui ne réussit qu’à faire clairement apparaître sa panique intérieure. Loin de lâcher l’affaire, Renard sourit tout doucement :

— Hé, tout ce qui t’arrive, là, ça fait pas de toi un monstre. T’es mon meilleur pote ! Toi et moi, c’est pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Il y eut un silence. Henry étrangla un éclat de rire misérable.

— Tu vas sortir la bague, là ? lâcha-t-il dans un rictus pâle.

— Faut que je trouve le boulon d’abord, concéda le voyageur en hochant la tête.

Il lui tendit une main confiante pour illustrer sa détermination. Henry l’observa un moment. Une étincelle étrange crépita dans ses yeux, et il la fit disparaître en secouant la tête :

— … Ok, mais je te serre pas la main.

Le Visiteur perdit son sourire et leva un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

— … Parce qu’à chaque fois que je touche quelqu’un, ma température interne augmente de dix degrés.


	6. 2099, version bi(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard devrait arrêter d'être trop tactile avec les gens.

Quand ils retournèrent en 2099, ce fut avec un Henry particulièrement alerte qui refusait d’approcher quelqu’un à moins d’un mètre. Judith, encore plus énervée que la dernière fois, semblait à deux doigts de voler la machine au bras du Visiteur pour retourner en 2012. Raph et Mattéo, en revanche, avaient la même expression d’admiration sur le visage : l’un parce qu’il n’avait jamais vécu l’époque, l’autre parce qu’il l’avait quittée trop tôt. Bien qu'au milieu du groupe, le Visiteur avait évidemment pris la tête, récapitulant une dernière fois le plan d’action.

— Bon, je répète. Mattéo, vous passez devant avec Henry. Les deux vigiles vous laissent passer, et on vous suit comme si on faisait partie de la famille. Je suis votre super cousin éloigné, je m’appelle Kevin, et j’ai cassé mon Castafolte par erreur – _no offense_ , Henry.

— On est plus à ça près, grommela l’intéressé d’un ton vexé.

Il tentait d’ignorer les regards intéressés qu’il récoltait sur son passage. Après tout, au-delà de son apparence quelque peu… Dépenaillée, les robots Castafolte n’avaient été mis en service que récemment, et en croiser un dans la rue restait toujours un peu saugrenu. Henry, au plus profond de la tombe de son estime de soi, aimait à se dire que la moustache en impressionnait plus d’un.

Pendant ce temps, Renard reprenait l’inventaire de leur arbre généalogique improvisé.

— Judith, vous êtes ma sœur.

— Je veux mourir, répondit joyeusement l’intéressée avec un sourire qui criait à l’aide.

— Raph, t’es mon mec. On est ensemble depuis quatre mois ! Joyeux anniversaire, chéri !

L’étudiant faillit se manger le trottoir en trébuchant. Henry remua de la moustache et regarda ailleurs d’un air contrarié.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? paniqua-t-il.

— Ça fait vachement plus crédible si on vient en couple, expliqua Renard d’un air d’expert convaincu. On fait un peu dispute ménagère, genre je dis que tu l’as cassé, tu dis que c’est moi… On y verra que du feu ! En plus la fanbase nous shippe depuis la saison 1, ça passe crème.

— Non mais deux minutes, moi je suis en couple avec Stella, je suis pas-

— C’est le jeu d’acteur, Raph ! Si tu veux que le plan foire, dis-le ! Moi en attendant je trouve des solutions !

— Est-ce qu’en tant que sœur, je peux vous dire que c’est une solution de merde ? demanda poliment Judith. Non parce qu’au niveau de l’apparence, y’a pas moyen qu’on croit que je puisse avoir un lien du sang avec vous, là.

— Ok donc le fait que je sois en couple avec lui c’est crédible, s’indigna Raph d’un ton vexé.

— Capillairement parlant, y’a quelque chose.

Mattéo choisit le moment parfait pour intervenir, légèrement interloqué :

— Donc… Vous êtes mon cousin, et vous vous ramenez avec votre mec et votre sœur pour faire réparer votre Castafolte ?

— Parfaitement ! Merci, Mattéo, vous êtes le seul à suivre, se réjouit le Visiteur avec un grand sourire.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête, encore un peu perdu par la logique du raisonnement, mais accepta le plan sans rien ajouter. En tant qu’ancienne conseillère en suicide, Judith avait l’air de vouloir s’appliquer ses propres méthodes de travail.

— Je hais cette époque, pesta-t-elle.

— Je vous le fais pas dire, renchérit Henry d’une voix nerveuse et tout aussi amère.

— Et rappelez-vous : la réussite de la mission augmente avec la bonne volonté ! s’exclama Renard sans se retourner.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant l’usine Castafolte, Henry mit de côté son sarcasme pour scanner le bâtiment dans son entièreté. Après tout, ça avait toujours été le rôle du Visiteur de voyager dans le temps pour réparer les erreurs de l’humanité ; Henry, lui, n’avait jamais trop vu de quoi le passé, et par-dessus tout _son_ passé, avait l’air. À part sa rencontre avec son géniteur – ses géniteurs, et il n’était vraiment plus à une déception près de ce côté-là – à part sa rencontre avec ses géniteurs, donc, il n’avait aucune conception de la partie technique de sa venue au monde.

Se dire qu’il était sorti d’une usine comme celle-là avait quelque chose d’horriblement froid, de _déshumanisant_. Il imaginait bien que là-dedans, ce n’étaient que des pièces qu’on assemblait ensemble, reliées par des câbles, des fils, rythmées par des algorithmes, tout ça à l’image d’un prototype arrogant et imbus de lui-même. Dans cette naissance mécanique, Henry ne trouvait pas sa place. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de scruter chaque personne qui entrait et sortait de l’usine, d’observer les vigiles armés d’un taser bien plus puissant que ceux de 2012, de songer que chacun, après les prouesses de Germain, avait vu son visage et connaissait le nom de Castafolte. Tous étaient les mêmes, tous étaient destinés à une utilisation différente.

Pour la première fois, Henry se demanda s’il avait été le seul à surmonter son bug de fabrique. Peut-être qu’il y en avait d’autres, dans une époque et un lieu différents ? C’était frustrant – encore une singularité qu’on lui ôtait des mains ! – mais en même temps si intriguant qu’il mit un temps avant de comprendre qu’il devait suivre Mattéo vers l’entrée.

Renard lui donna un coup de coude pour l’encourager, et Henry fit tomber une bouteille de lubrifiant par terre. Il s’empressa de shooter dedans pour l’envoyer dans le caniveau, ni vu ni connu.

Mattéo et lui arrivèrent sur le seuil de l’usine.

— Ah, c’est vous ! s’écria l’un des deux vigiles en reconnaissant le garde du corps.

— De retour ! répondit joyeusement Mattéo, tout en pointant le robot du doigt : Et avec le modèle, cette fois-ci !

Les deux gardiens jaugèrent Henry de la tête au pied, et ce dernier dut se faire violence pour avoir l’air aussi inoffensif que possible. Il se sentait bouillir de l’intérieur, sa vie tenait sur un mensonge, son voyageur temporel l’avait foutu dans un pétrin pas possible et ses turbo-poings le chatouillaient dangereusement ; mais apparemment, la _bonne volonté_ faisait la réussite de la mission.

— Bonjour, se présenta-t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible. Je suis le Docteur Henry Castafolte.

Le premier vigile esquissa un sourire amusée, sûrement parce qu’il devait entendre le running-gag tout au long de la journée, et ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Henry fut encore plus en colère. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

— Vous avez la garantie ? demanda aimablement le deuxième.

Mattéo, suivant le plan du Visiteur, brandit le petit bout de papier chiffonné et plein de suie sous son nez. Les gardiens y jetèrent un bref coup d’œil, avant d’acquiescer par un signe de tête :

— Vous pouvez entrer. Troisième salle à gauche, vous trouverez les experts en réparation.

— Merci !

Alors qu’ils passaient les portes, Henry entendit les vigiles héler le reste de la troupe :

— Hé, vous ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Mattéo pivota immédiatement avec un jeu d’acteur admirable qui ne laissait deviner aucune panique. Henry refusait de tourner la tête pour apercevoir le carnage, mais fut bien obligé d’y assister.

— C’est ma famille. Ils tiennent beaucoup à notre… À notre robot, alors ils sont venus avec moi.

Le regard de Raph hurla silencieusement lorsque le Visiteur lui prit le bras pour faire plus réaliste, sautant sur l’occasion pour enchaîner :

— Oui, vous comprenez, c’est notre robot ménager ! s’exclama-t-il faussement. On sait vraiment _pas_ ce qu’on ferait sans lui ! Pas vrai, chéri ?

— O-ouais, totalement, répondit Raph, à deux doigts de s’étrangler. C’est, euh, un cadeau, e-et…

— Et si tu ne l’avais pas laissé branché toute la nuit, on en serait pas là, hein, Raph ? insista Renard avec un grand sourire niais. Qu’il est pataud !

Henry, étrangement, ne trouva pas ça drôle.

Judith non plus, mais ça ne se voyait pas un seul moment sur son visage.

— C’est surtout mon frère qui est un imbécile, renchérit-elle en riant jaune. S’il apprenait à ne pas se reposer sur son copain pour tout faire…

— C’est quand même de sa faute, Judith, rétorqua Renard dont le sourire se crispa subitement.

— O-ouais enfin, j’veux pas dire, mais si, si vous- euh, si tu savais lire les manuels… balbutia Raph dans une tentative désespérée de jouer le jeu.

Le sourire du Visiteur se tendit un peu plus, ce qu’il masqua lorsqu’il se saisit brusquement de la main de Raph :

— Tu sais, on n’est pas là pour trouver un coupable, chéri ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

L’étudiant, au bord de l’apoplexie, fut trop paniqué pour protester. Il se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas à la hâte, et Judith en profita pour s’adresser à Mattéo par-dessus la dispute de couple :

— Bon, on y va ? Je veux pas m'éterniser ici merci bien.

Et sur ces mots, elle dépassa les vigiles qui ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Renard et Raph suivirent la marche, dans une pathétique imitation de rapprochement physique, et Henry les observa venir jusqu’à eux en perdant toute bonne volonté sur la figure.

— Et merci encore ! tenta Mattéo alors que les battants se refermaient sur eux.

Immédiatement, Raph dégagea sa main du Visiteur en s’éloignant d’un bon mètre. Ce dernier laissa également tomber le masque de l’amoureux transi, sans pour autant avoir l'air perturbé de l’avoir porté. Le grand hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient désormais résonnait avec le bruit des machines d’autres salles, et la multitude de pas pressés qui claquaient contre le carrelage appartenaient à des gens en costume, ou en protections ouvrières – bien loin de l’idée de l’usine Danone de Raph. À l’accueil, c’est-à-dire le comptoir qu’ils prirent soin d’éviter pour ne pas rejouer une scène, plusieurs posters promotionnels vantaient la perfection de la chaîne de production et mettaient en avant les _Dix Raisons Pour Lesquelles Un Castafolte Vous Est Utile_ de manière holographique.

La sensation d’être un autocuiseur multifonction acheté chez Boulanger renforça la colère d’Henry.

Mais Renard ne sembla pas en tenir compte – _comme beaucoup d’autres choses_ – et s’empressa de reprendre la tête du groupe d’un pas décidé :

— Bon, troisième porte à gauche. Il faut juste qu’on fasse vite… Raph, t’aurais pu y mettre un peu du tien, on aurait dit que tu buguais comme Henry !

— Sympa, souligna le dit-Henry en s’enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'amertume.

— Si un jour vous êtes en couple, intervint Judith, je plains la personne qui devra subir votre idée du romantisme.

Le Visiteur, outré par cette accusation, s’empressa d'ironiser :

— C’est vrai que vous, Judith, vous devez avoir une parfaite idée de ce qu’est le couple amoureux !

Mattéo toussa brusquement dans son poing, et trouva un intérêt tout particulier aux dalles sur lesquelles ils avançaient. Judith ne répondit pas, mais Raph prit sa place.

— Moi j’suis en couple, et je peux vous dire que ça se passe pas comme ça, déclara-t-il d’une voix traumatisée.

— C’était nos quatre mois, Raph ! Faut savoir jouer l’amoureux niais, t’y arrives très bien avec Stella !

— Vous êtes _pas_ Stella !

— Tout de suite, les excuses…

Et puis, coupant court à la dispute, Henry déclara froidement :

— On arrive.

Tout le monde eut le mérite de se taire. Arrivé face à la grande porte, le scientifique n’attendit pas l’ordre de Renard pour l’ouvrir – il voulait rentrer chez lui, dans son labo, que tout revienne à la normale et _vite_. Quand les parois de l’entrée s’écartèrent automatiquement sur leur chemin pour leur permettre l’accès, une voix automatique leur présenta l’endroit.

« Salle des réparations. »

— Sans blague, marmonna Henry en posant une chaussure très irritée sur le lino.

Il perçut le regard suspicieux de Judith à sa gauche, mais l’ignora pour observer la salle. Un petit carré délimité par un sol de couleur différente faisait office de salle d’attente, et plusieurs humains étaient déjà assis, un ticket à la main. En face, un comptoir avec deux réceptionnistes appelaient les clients. Au fond du couloir, une porte laissait deviner l’accès à la réserve des fournitures de rechange.

Henry se sentit immédiatement mal en croisant le regard vide des autres prototypes à son image, situés près de leurs propriétaires et visiblement hors d’état. Certains portaient des vêtements différents de la traditionnelle blouse, mais tous avaient les mêmes traits de visage ; il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans une pièce avec autant de têtes similaires. Quelque chose de froid lui traversa le dos, ce qui trancha avec sa température interne trop haute.

Parlant de chaleur…

— Ok Henry, chuchota Renard en lui tapotant le bras. Laisse-moi faire, je gère.

Renard. Venait. De lui tapoter le bras.

Le sursaut du scientifique fut si grand que tous les autres bondirent en même temps, sa surprise devenant contagieuse ; et dans le même temps, un gémissement évocateur résonna dans la salle d’attente.

Tous les regards s’étaient braqués sur le groupe. Henry mit un temps avant de comprendre que ce qui lui servait de cordes vocales s’était activé sans son bon vouloir, mais personne n’aurait pu savoir que l’origine du bruit était le Castafolte. Bien vite, le visage du Visiteur fut envahi d’une panique et d’une rougeur sans nom avant qu’il n’ait le bon sens de s’éloigner, et Henry mima une quinte de toux tout aussi furieuse en se détournant de l’autre.

Mattéo rattrapa le coup du mieux qu’il put.

Ce dernier se plia en deux et se tint le ventre, laissant échapper un gémissement un peu plus maladif cette fois-ci. Dans un ton théâtral, il parla comme s’il était terrassé par la douleur :

— Raph ! Mes coliques reprennent !

L’étudiant, largué par ce qui venait de se passer, écarquilla les yeux ; mais Judith, ayant saisi la supercherie, s’écria tout aussi bruyamment :

— Oh non ! Mon cousin refait une crise !

— Une crise ?! répondit le Visiteur en essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le train de l’improvisation. Une crise !

— Oui, une crise ! répéta Judith un peu plus fort. Les crises hyper contagieuses de coliques !

— Oh non !

— Si !

— J’ai mal au bide ! s’écria Mattéo en se laissant tomber au sol.

D’un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d’attente se levèrent, et les réceptionnistes du comptoir contournèrent leur bureau pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

Si Henry suivait de loin la scène, il s’accouda au mur en leur tournant le dos, fermant les yeux si fort qu’il crut se détacher la rétine. Sa respiration de façade s’était brusquement emballée, et le bruit de sa ventilation aurait couvert celui de la salle d’attente si ça n’avait pas été pour le chahut des autres ; déboussolé, il tenta de garder un minimum de stabilité, mais les bugs dans ses mouvements se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Quand il voulut porter une main à sa visage, cette dernière tressauta de haut en bas avant d'obéir à sa volonté, à l'image d'un automate rouillé.

— Allez chercher un médecin ! s’exclama la voix paniquée de Judith.

— Enfin Judith, vous savez bien que les crises ne peuvent pas être calmées ! lui répondit dramatiquement le Visiteur.

— Oui ! enchaîna Raph en fixant les clients de la salle d’un air apeuré – et totalement sincère, puisqu’il avait encore du mal à saisir la situation : Quand Mattéo est pris d’une crise, il perd le contrôle de lui-mêm-

— AAAAAH !

La plainte abominable de Mattéo arracha quelques cris d’effroi aux clients, et certains s’empressèrent de les contourner pour sortir en flairant le danger. Le garde du corps, mimant un Hulk presque convaincant, s’empara du bras de Raph comme s’il allait le casser en deux. Raph, même en étant au courant de la comédie, n’eut pas l’air rassuré.

Les réceptionnistes, figés, semblaient complètement chamboulés par le vacarme dans leur lieu de travail. Excédée de voir que leur diversion mettait trop de temps, Judith hurla d’une voix très convaincante :

— ALLEZ CHERCHER UN MÉDECIN, MERDE !

L’un des réceptionnistes détala en décrochant son téléphone, et l’autre tomba à la renverse lorsque Mattéo rugit de plus belle :

— J’AI MAL AU BIDE !

Sur ces mots charmants, une sirène se mit à hurler dans tout le bâtiment, et dans la confusion démesurée de la petite salle, le Visiteur eut la présence d’esprit d’aller voir du côté d’Henry.

Ce dernier, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblait de tous ses membres, et n’eut pas la force de se dégager quand on le saisit par la manche :

— Henry, faut qu’on dégage ! chuchota précipitamment Renard en l’entraînant à sa suite.

Le scientifique fut bien obligé de le suivre malgré les tonnes de signaux d’alarme qui hurlaient dans ses systèmes, depuis le contact physique jusqu’à la panique de la fuite. Ses jambes, roides à cause des informations contraires qu’elles recevaient, lui donnèrent l’impression de mettre dix ans avant de s'enclencher. Ils traversèrent la salle d’attente dans un ouragan de cris, de sirène, de hurlements paniqués et d’un flash rouge et blanc ; il y eut un claquement de porte, et Henry s'échoua contre le mur de la réserve en transpirant comme il ne l’avait jamais fait.

Le monde était flou, et il avait chaud. Tellement chaud qu’il aurait pu enlever sa blouse.

Une voix lointaine le ramena sur Terre :

— Ok Henry, on y est, faut que tu m’aides à trouver le boulon pendant que les autres gagnent du temps !

Dans un sursaut de sarcasme, il fut tenté de répondre qu’il n’allait pas être d’une grande aide, mais à la place, il cligna des yeux. Sa vision se stabilisa.

Ils étaient dans un cagibi de 20m² tout au plus ; pas très grand pour y chercher un boulon, au fond.

Si seulement il n’y avait pas vingt caisses de modèles différents, et qu’il ne sentait pas son self-control se barrer à toute vitesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça c'est du cliffhanger.


	7. Henry a un peu chaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut bien qu'Henry traverse les trois stades, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute ressemblance avec la scène des fioles de Kuzco est absolument hasardeuse.

Les caisses étaient empilées dans la même pièce qu’un nombre incalculable de cagettes craquant sous le poids de câbles, de boutons électroniques et de composants microscopiques verts striés de fils de cuivre. Au-delà de la porte, la panique de la salle d’attente était étouffée, mais toujours audible.

Renard renversa la caisse du haut pour l’ouvrir. Visiblement, la délicatesse était hors de question dans la précipitation. Henry, dans un autre moment, le lui aurait reproché, mais au vu de sa température interne au bord de l’implosion et d’une perte de connaissance fatale toute proche, il se contenta de la fermer.

Quelle ironie. À deux doigts du shut down, parce qu’il était en sex mode. Parfois, Henry détestait vraiment la vie.

— Ok, ok, y’a juste une vingtaine de modèles différents, ça en fait vingt à essayer, mais c’est pas grave !

Le Visiteur parlait avec la voix reconnaissable de celui qui devait improviser pendant la majeure partie de sa vie ; et malgré la nervosité grandissante et désespérée à chacun de ses mots, il trouva la force d’adresser un sourire au docteur.

— Regarde qui a pensé à amener sa clé à molette ! rajouta-t-il avec une joie tendue.

Henry sortit violemment de sa fièvre mécanique, anticipant le reste de la scène avec une panique qu’il eut du mal à masquer :

— Quoi ?! C’était ça, ton plan depuis le début ?!

— Écoute Henry, on n’a pas le temps, et puis on connaît même pas le modèle du boulon à la base ! Faut bien se salir les mains, à un moment !

— Mais t’es totalement inconscient ! s’écria le scientifique sans pouvoir se détacher du mur qui, à lui seul, lui permettait de tenir debout. Tu veux me trafiquer l’intérieur alors que je sais même pas si je vais exploser à tout instant ?!

Renard fit la grimace, à moitié désolé.

— Pas le choix, mon vieux. Serre les dents ?

— Je te _déteste_ , siffla Henry au moment où ses jambes lâchaient prise.

Il glissa misérablement le long du mur, et le choc avec le sol fit clignoter sa vision. Immédiatement, le Visiteur se précipita à ses côtés :

— Hé, ça va ?!

— Je sais pas si j’ai envie de te dire d’aller te faire foutre ou de mourir, là maintenant tout de suite, murmura-t-il d’une voix en baisse de régime.

— Ok, cool, t’as pas perdu ta politesse, c’est bon signe.

Au dehors, on entendit l’arrivée de plusieurs hommes, armés de paroles comme « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » ou de « Évacuez le bâtiment ! ». Le tout, accompagné d’une sirène à percer les tympans, aidait bien évidemment Henry à se calmer. Surtout quand Renard ouvrit la trappe de son torse comme on aurait ouvert le capot d’une bagnole.

Lui, d’ordinaire si curieux sur les composants de sa nature, n’osa pas baisser les yeux. Le regard vague, il se contenta de fixer le plafond ou les étagères qui y montaient, tout en essayant d’ignorer les signaux d’alarme concernant une intrusion dans ses circuits.

— Ok, premier boulon ! prévint le Visiteur en armant sa clé à molette.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler comme si c’était un supposit-OIIIIRE !

Le cri lui échappa involontairement lorsqu’une sensation de brûlure, bien différente de la température insoutenable qui le clouait au sol, enflamma toute la région de ce qui aurait dû être son estomac. Paralysé par la douleur, Henry fut au supplice pendant trois-virgule-deux secondes avant que le boulon n’aille voler dans le cagibi, vivement dévissé par Renard.

— Désolé, désolé ! s’excusa ce dernier. Mauvais modèle, donc-

— C’était mon câble de mouvement, imbécile ! persiffla-t-il en ayant tout juste la force de parler.

— C’était le bon câble, répondit le Visiteur sans douter un instant. Je t’assure !

— Mon cul, ouais !

Sans attendre, le voyageur temporel se précipita sur une autre caisse pour en arracher un autre boulon. Contre la porte, quelque chose cogna violemment, suivi d’un hurlement guttural – probablement Mattéo qui se faisait un devoir de continuer la diversion. Henry crut percevoir, dans la panique étouffée, le chargement d’une arme.

— Les mains en l’air !

— Euh il est train de nous mettre en joue, là ?

La question sourde de Raph n’obtint aucune réponse ; ou du moins ce fut tout ce qu’Henry fut capable d’entendre avant de sentir un resserrement mécanique au niveau de ses circuits. Brutalement ramené à son opération principale, il baissa les yeux du plafond pour croiser l’air appréhensif de Renard à quelques centimètres.

— Tu sens un changement ?

— Non.

Il ne savait pas si cette réponse, dans le fond, était vraiment rassurante. Le boulon vola à son tour dans la pièce, désormais inutile.

Henry n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de sentir des pulsations. Il n’avait pas de cœur battant, pas de sang affluant dans ses veines, pas de respiration vibrante contre le torse. La seule chose qu’il avait jamais ressentie s’apparentait plus à un vrombissement continu, qu’il s’agisse de sa ventilation ou de ses circuits qui grésillaient, de ses jointures mal huilées, parfois, ou alors d’une accumulation d’énergie quand il préparait un turbo-poing particulièrement amer. Henry ne connaissait qu’un acouphène machinal presque inaudible.

Alors quand il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler sans son accord, il sut qu’il y avait un problème.

Les bras le long du corps, il n’avait concrètement pas l’énergie de bouger. Il était trop terrassé par la chaleur, l’accumulation émotionnelle qu’il avait du mal à encaisser, et une colère qui menaçait d’exploser dans toute sa frustration. Pourtant, il percevait un léger battement au bout des doigts, quelque chose de tout à fait anormal – si Henry avait eu une connaissance plus profonde des sensations humaines, il l’aurait assimilé à un pouls. Sauf qu’Henry n’avait pas de pouls.

Ça cognait contre la peau de ses mains, contre le cuir de ses gants, jusqu’au bout de chaque doigt. Un rythme profond et régulier, quasi-mécanique, comme le reste de sa personne. Alors Henry, parmi tous ses raisonnements logiques, en arriva à la seule conclusion qui lui restait.

C’était un compte à rebours.

— J’crois qu’on a un problème, murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche.

— Ah ouais ? ironisa Renard en se saisissant du cinquième boulon – cinquième ? _déjà ?_

Henry se passa une main sur le visage, et il découvrit qu’il transpirait encore. De mieux en mieux, sachant qu’il n’était pas censé pouvoir.

— Dis-moi que t’as au moins feuilleté mon manuel avant de le jeter, supplia le Castafolte en s’essuyant les yeux d’une main tremblante.

Le Visiteur grimaça, resserrant son écrou en un dernier tour. Henry ne sentit aucun changement, comme les trois précédents qu’il n’avait même pas perçus, trop absorbé par sa révélation.

— Plus ou moins, pourquoi ?

— J’espère vraiment qu’il y avait pas un chapitre sur l’autodestruction, parce qu’on est mal barrés.

Un coup sourd traversa la porte.

— Hé ! Ouvrez, là-dedans ! ordonna une voix rauque.

— J’ai dit que mon cousin était MALADE !

Le cri furieux et étouffé de Judith fut suivi d’un autre coup qui fit vrombir la porte. Un bruit de masse tombant au sol (probablement celle de l'agent de sécurité ayant voulu percer leur barricade) sonna la fin de ce combat, et on entendit les pas de Judith repartir à l’attaque, dans ce qui avait visiblement tourné en baston générale.

— Une… Une _quoi ?!_

Renard s’étrangla presque sur place et manqua de faire tomber sa clé à molette. Henry, tout aussi envahi par la panique, répéta anxieusement :

— Je sens comme un truc qui cogne, et ça ressemble vraiment à une, à une bombe, je crois.

— Une bombe ?! C’est pas possible Henry, t’es pas un explosif sur pattes !

— Et qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi, hein ?! Si ça se trouve tu l’as empiré, ce foutu _sex mode_ avec tes boulons à la noix ! Si ça se trouve je vais exploser dans dix secondes !

— On se calme ! C’est pas possible !

— MAIS J’EN SAIS RIEN MOI, DE CE QUI EST POSSIBLE ! C’EST ÇA LE PROBLÈME !

Le hurlement résonna dans la réserve avec violence, et Henry eut envie de démonter – matériellement – les étagères une par une. Renard voulut répondre, mais la porte du cagibi subit un autre coup, et elle valsa hors de ses gonds.

Dans l’encadrement se tenait le deuxième vigile de l’entrée, qui avait si gentiment laissé Mattéo entrer. À présent, plus aucune trace de gentillesse n'apparaissait sur son visage : visiblement furieux d’avoir été berné, il avait dégainé son taser dans une posture clairement offensive. Désormais, le bruit de la salle d’attente explosait dans la réserve, mais la silhouette du gardien bloquait toute vue vers cette dernière.

Henry, ayant à peine laissé courir sa colère, s’en trouva encore plus vénère – et il avait atrocement, terriblement _chaud_.

— Vous, là ! Les mains en l’air ! Et le Castafolte aussi !

Le Visiteur fit ce qu’on lui disait, gardant sa clé à molette dans la main droite, et en profita pour se mettre instinctivement au-devant d’Henry.

— Euh, alors, on peut tout expliquer…

— Lâchez votre arme ! aboya le vigile en le foudroyant du regard. C’est une usine haute sécurité ici, vous n’avez rien à faire dans une réserve de composants électroniques !

Le scientifique, à demi protégé par son acolyte, sentit la moutarde lui monter jusqu’à la moustache. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, mais son corps entier vibrait – sous la colère ou autre chose, il n’en avait plus rien à faire. Ç'en était trop pour son ego ; au-delà du fait qu'il se retrouvait dans un état qu'il n'était pas en mesure de canalyser, ne pas être pris au sérieux le mettait hors de lui. Se savoir en danger de mort n'aidait pas la chose. Dans un regain d’énergie surprenant, il voulut se lever, mais la main de Renard vint appuyer sur son épaule pour l’en empêcher.

— _Qu’estcequetufousHenryresteassis_ , chuchota ce dernier d’un air paniqué.

La main de Renard. S’appuyait. Sur son épaule.

Le gémissement résonna dans le cagibi avec d’autant plus de facilité qu’un écho le suivit. Pétrifié, Henry fut incapable d’émettre un autre son, et le vigile tira la tête la plus mémorable que les humains auraient pu faire ; le Visiteur, comprenant son erreur, rougit de manière phénoménale.

Et puis, Raph apparut dans le tableau.

— Vous inquiétez pas les gars, j’suis là ! KATAGURUMA !

L’étudiant frappa avec la tranche de sa main sur la nuque du vigile. En temps normal, une attaque aussi ridicule et faible n’aurait pas fait bouger l’homme, mais ce dernier fut trop choqué pour réagir normalement. Surpris, le gardien fit un pas de côté et appuya sur la gâchette de son arme – le tir alla percuter une étagère qui s’effondra par terre, répandant des tonnes de boulons sur le lino. Pris entre un effarement et une gêne colossale, Henry vit l’océan de métal s’échouer jusqu’à ses pieds, engloutissant les quinze petits boulons différents que Renard avait pris soin de classer pour les tester. Raph, de son côté, continua son sauvetage en assénant un coup de poing sur la joue du vigile, encore dépassé par les événements. Celui-ci réussit à éviter l'attaque, et Raph non : emporté par son élan, l’étudiant trébucha sur les écrous et y tomba tête la première.

— Oh non, murmura le Visiteur d’un air catastrophé – ce qui résumait parfaitement la situation. Non non non !

Son regard voyageait entre l’emplacement où s'étaient tenus les quinze boulons tests, à présent engloutis sous d’autres, et le corps avachi de Raph qui ne bougeait pas. Henry, submergé par le stress, ne sut pas quoi faire ; et par un stupide réflexe pour garder la tête froide, il eut la magnifique idée de saisir la main de Renard pour l’éloigner de son épaule, histoire de ne pas empirer les choses.

Évidemment, le contact n’arrangea pas son état. Évidemment, sa main se referma sur celle du Visiteur en refusant de la laisser partir. Évidemment, le vigile en profita pour pointer de nouveau son arme sur eux, au milieu du chaos monstre qu’était devenue la salle d’attente – et à plus grande échelle, l’usine toute entière. La sirène hurlait fort dans le bâtiment.

Renard, pris dans la panique ambiante, fit appel à un dernier recours : avec une grâce magistrale, il envoya sa clé à molette sur leur agresseur.

Il visa juste.

L’outil percuta le vigile en plein dans le mille, pile entre les deux yeux, et ce dernier bascula violemment en arrière sous le choc. Assommé en bonne et due forme, il s’étala par terre de la même manière que Raph, qui commençait seulement à reprendre ses esprits en gémissant de douleur. En arrière-plan, Judith et Mattéo se battaient en jetant des chaises et tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Tant pis pour l’excuse des coliques.

Henry, lui, était toujours incapable de desserrer la prise. Le compte à rebours dans ses doigts accéléra la cadence.

— On les a perdus, réalisa Renard en fixant la marée de boulons. Merde !

— Retrouve-les, supplia Henry d’une voix hagarde qui ne lui ressemblait plus.

Trop perturbé pour s’en rendre compte, le Visiteur lui laissa sa main pour fouiller avec l’autre dans le tas qui se trouvait à leur portée. Pire idée du monde : le docteur n’arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Boum-boum, boum-boum. Le rythme allait de plus en plus vite.

— Là ! s’exclama le voyageur du temps après un moment beaucoup trop long. J’en ai trois !

Seulement trois sur quinze.

Henry ne répondit pas. Il n’entendait que sa propre respiration automatique, assourdissante à ses oreilles. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose allait exploser bientôt, et s’il avait tenté de parler de toute manière, il aurait bugué sur chaque mot. Il sentit vaguement quelque chose se resserrer dans ses circuits, mais il n’y eut aucun effet : la pression se relâcha à nouveau, pour être remplacée par une autre tout aussi inefficace.

D’un œil flou, il aperçut deux silhouettes se replier à l’entrée de la réserve pour couvrir leurs arrières ; celle qui était allongée par terre se releva enfin – c’était quelque chose de rassurant, mais il ne savait plus trop pourquoi.

Au moment où le Visiteur s’apprêtait à mettre en place le troisième boulon, sa vision lui revint brutalement ; juste à temps pour voir débouler le premier vigile dans la salle d’attente. Ce dernier tira sur Mattéo, qui s'effondra immédiatement sous la paralysie électrique. Judith, trop agile pour être touchée, s'emporta de manière éloquente.

— AH LE BÂTARD !

Elle fonça sur le vigile et l'aurait très certainement réduit en charpie – si ça n'avait pas été pour la présence de Raph. L'étudiant, encore dans les vapes, voulut se stabiliser sur l'océan d'écrous ; mais il trébucha lamentablement et, évidemment, se rattrapa sur la seule prise disponible, à savoir Judith. Cette dernière, qui eut le réflexe de le rattraper dans ses bras malgré son attitude meurtrière, fit alors face au taser de trop près. Elle fut éjectée par le tir avec force, et Raph retourna brouter le métal dans une convulsion dûe à l'électricité. Toute la scène se passa terriblement vite. À travers le bruit monstre de l'évacuation de l'usine, il aurait été difficile de savoir si les cris fusaient du bon ou du mauvais côté. Henry, pendant toute la durée du carnage, sentit la main de Renard serrer inconsciemment la sienne. Ce dernier, tournant le dos à la scène, n’avait pas vu ses camarades tomber.

Il _fallait_  qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui lui redonnerait un minimum de maîtrise sur ses gestes, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu  _stopper_ la sensation horrible de manque et la chaleur détestable qui augmentait de seconde en seconde. Il le savait, c'était le contact qui l'influençait. Peu importait le degré d'approfondissement, au final, même si tout était fait pour le programmer à en obtenir un maximum.

Le contact sous toutes ses formes, oui ; mais pas celui de n'importe qui.

Ce fut comme le déclic dans la pulsation au bout de ses doigts. Dans un sursaut, Henry attrapa le col à sa portée pour l’approcher plus près, et il eut juste le temps de voir les yeux écarquillés du Visiteur avant de l’embrasser.

Le baiser dura à peine deux-virgule-trois secondes. Juste assez pour calmer la chaleur insatiable dans ses circuits, juste assez pour reprendre un peu de forces ; apparemment juste assez pour calmer l'appel insupportable qui l'habitait déjà depuis longtemps. Immédiatement, Henry repoussa son compagnon pour jeter son turbo-poing dans la figure du vigile qui venait d’apparaître sur le seuil. L’homme s’effondra net, ne laissant aucune activité hostile dans les parages. Pour l’instant.

Au même moment, le boulon s’enclencha sur le câble et s’y resserra mécaniquement. Le monde devint un peu plus froid, un peu plus net, et définitivement plus agréable pour Henry. La salle d’attente était ravagée : les chaises et les Castafolte hors service avaient subi autant de dégâts les uns que les autres, l’alarme tournait toujours dans le vide, et le bruit lourd d’une évacuation massive s’entendait à travers toute l’usine. Mattéo venait de se relever, les jambes vacillantes, et se tenait véritablement le ventre cette fois-ci, là où il avait reçu le choc électrique. Judith grimaça, mais resta allongée au sol avec le visage d’une femme qui hésitait à tuer quelqu’un.

— C’est fini ? demanda Raph en chancelant sur les boulons. On a gagné ? C’est moi qui l’ai tué ?

Le compte à rebours était terminé. Renard fixait Henry, bouche encore entre-ouverte, et le choc avait figé son visage rouge dans une drôle d’expression.

Henry, qui l’évitait soigneusement, se fit violence pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Bon alors, t’attends quoi pour nous ramener ? demanda-t-il d’une voix drôlement aigüe.

Judith sauta sur l’occasion de se plaindre.

— Ouais, cassons-nous de cette époque. Plus jamais j’y remets les pieds.

Et Le Visiteur fut forcé de lâcher sa main pour inscrire l’époque sur la machine à son poignet.


	8. Soirée gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph essaye d'être thérapeute, Renard panique. Le tout sur un canapé et avec des popcorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo. De retour pour vous proposer : le chapitre comfort typique d'une romcom, sauf que c'est avec Raph et Renard, donc c'est pas typique d'une romcom, et ils s'enfoncent tellement loin qu'ils vont finir par trouver du pétrole.

Revenir dans le passé – enfin, le présent – pour Raph, ce fut un soulagement. D’une part, parce que c’était son époque, et que se savoir en non-danger de mort permanent en dehors des risques parisiens tels que se manger une voiture ou une manifestation de l’UPR (les vrais, pas la brigade de 2099) avait quelque chose de très rassurant. D’autre part, parce qu’il avait un bleu énorme sur le front, et que la venue d’une poche de glace sur son visage était similaire à la venue du messie dans sa maison. Enfin, se savoir sur son canapé, ça voulait dire qu’il pouvait retrouver son popcorn, et ça, c’était chouette.

Enfin. Si seulement le Visiteur voulait bien repartir un jour.

— Non mais on est d’accord que là vous squattez pas _que_ mes toilettes, lança Raph en rajustant le froid sur sa bosse.

— Hé c’est bon, on a quand même le droit de fêter notre victoire non ? rétorqua l’intéressé avec un grand sourire.

Raph n’était pas idiot. Ce sourire, là, n’était _pas_ vrai. Le tic qui agitait la bouche du Visiteur le lui prouvait. Une bière à la main, il s’était installé à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Encore une fois, il pressentait que la situation n’allait pas être facile.

— Ok, perso je fêterai vraiment ma victoire quand je me serais remis du coma face contre des boulons, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton blasé.

— Raph, tu veux que je te dise ? T’es ultra rabat-joie, grommela le voyageur en buvant une gorgée d’alcool. On a _parfaitement_ réussi notre mission et tu te plains pour un petit bobo, là…

— Ouais bah justement, on a réussi notre mission, donc ça veut dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous là non ?

La question posa un froid, et ce n’était pas celui de la poche de Raph.

— … J’ai pas le droit de rester chez toi ? supplia le Visiteur d’une toute petite voix presque larmoyante.

Ça, c’était vraiment suspect.

— Et vous pouvez pas rentrer au labo, maintenant qu’Henry va mieux ?

Il y eut un silence. Raph aurait juré que le Visiteur venait de s’étrangler – de mieux en mieux. Levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par rendre les armes en se renfonçant dans le canapé, et il laissa pendre une main de l’autre côté de l’accoudoir.

Raph effleura sa corbeille à popcorn et dans un soupir, il la ramena sur les coussins, juste entre sa cuisse et celle du Visiteur.

— Bon, dites-le.

— Hein ?

L’étudiant lui jeta un regard fatigué sous sa poche de glace.

— Dites-le. Y’a un truc qui va pas, là.

— Pff, mais n’importe quoi…

La main du Visiteur s’approcha alors des popcorns pour s’en servir une poignée, mais elle fut violemment réprimandée par celle de Raph qui lui tapa dessus. Trahi, le voyageur temporel leva les yeux en se voyant ainsi refuser un accès qu’on venait pourtant de lui proposer. Une moue scandalisée étira ses traits et il pinça les lèvres. Raph, impitoyable, ajouta :

— Parlez et vous pourrez avoir mon popcorn.

— Alors ça c’est pas sympa, souffla Renard entre ses dents.

— Vous vous êtes ramené chez moi à trois heures du mat’ alors je pense qu’on est plus à ça près.

Dans le petit salon de l’appartement, la lumière du plafond projetait un éclat faible, propice à l’heure avancée de la soirée. La télé était éteinte, une deuxième bière était sortie sur la table, mais Raph n’avait que deux mains et il avait fait son choix. Poche de glace, moins de douleur ; popcorn, revanche sur sa soirée abandonnée. Renard, de son côté, semblait en proie à un dilemme cornélien.

Puis, résigné, il marmonna :

— … Ça t’arrive, de pas comprendre certaines décisions de Stella ?

Raph aurait dû répondre par l’affirmative. Raph mentit pour sauver son ego.

— Non, pas souvent pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour du Visiteur de lui jeter un regard blasé.

— Ouais bon ok, bredouilla l’étudiant. Et alors ?

— Bah… Si elle fait un truc que tu suis _vraiment_ pas, comment tu fais pour comprendre ce qu’elle a voulu faire ?

— … Une seconde, je vous suis pas là.

Le voyageur parcourut la pièce du regard, visiblement embêté que son psy du moment soit aussi peu efficace, et encore plus embêté de ne pas pouvoir grignoter son anxiété. Puis, inspiré d’une comparaison soudaine, il pointa la corbeille sur le canapé d’un index :

— Imagine que vous êtes sur le canapé. Vous regardez la télé. Elle te demande du popcorn. Tu lui rapportes du popcorn. Et puis elle prend le popcorn, elle le pose par terre sans le regarder et elle t’embrasse à la place. Tu fais quoi ?

Raph crut qu’on se fichait de lui.

Ébahi, il fut légèrement paniqué de la tournure que la discussion prenait, mais réussit à passer outre.

— Bah, c’est grave cool ?

Apparemment, ce n’était pas la réponse attendue par Renard, puisque ce dernier se renfonça dans les coussins en poussant un soupir agacé.

— Ouais mais à la base elle t’a demandé du popcorn Raph, pas de l’embrasser ! s’énerva-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

— Mais je m’en fous moi, c’est carrément mieux ! s’indigna Raph à son tour.

— Bah non ! C’est pas ce qu’elle t’a demandé à la base !

— Mais c’est mieux !

— C’est pas logique !

Les deux hommes fixèrent le salon chacun de leur côté, campés sur leurs positions. Raph, les sourcils froncés, rajusta la glace sur son arcade en contemplant la moquette, tandis qu’il sentait le Visiteur changer de position en posant deux doigts contrits sur sa tempe. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur les différents meubles de la pièce, et il semblait clairement inconfortable – c’était la fameuse attitude du « Je t’ai pas tout dit Raph, mais si je te le dis tu vas probablement m’engueuler ou faire une syncope ».

— … Donc t’es content si elle s’en fout du popcorn.

Raph craqua.

— Mais c’est quoi ces questions là ?! Je m’en fous du popcorn !

— Pourtant tu me laisses pas en manger, remarqua le Visiteur avec un sarcasme reflétant sa mauvaise foi admirable.

— Parce que vous êtes vraiment chelou avec ces questions sur ma vie de couple !

— J’essaye de comprendre, d’accord ?! C’est pas facile ! Et j’ai faim !

— Pourquoi vous voulez pas retourner voir Henry au lieu de me harceler comme ça ?

— Parce que c’est pas si simple !

Raph se figea, subitement frappé par une idée qu’il n’avait pas vu venir. Lentement, il réalisa ce que le Visiteur, depuis le début, tentait de dire, et ce pourquoi il s’étouffait quasi sur chacun de ses mots avant même de manger. La bière qu’il tenait à la main était à peine entamée, en réalité – il était trop perturbé pour boire, et c’était bizarre parce que si Judith dévalisait régulièrement leur stock de vin, le Visiteur affectionnait particulièrement la bière.

— … Vous voulez offrir du popcorn à Henry ? proposa-t-il doucement.

— NON ! s’exclama l’intéressé en levant les mains vers le ciel. NON RAPH !

Exténué, Renard laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps, et son regard vague erra dans le salon avant d’échouer tristement sur ses pieds. Raph soupira, et ôta la poche de glace de son arcade pour la laisser un instant sur ses genoux :

— C’est bon, vous pouvez vous servir…

— Merci…

Une main triste alla piocher dans la corbeille. Raph lui glissa un regard qui se voulait réconfortant et un peu moins abîmé :

— … Vous savez, la communication c’est la clé dans un couple.

— Merci.

— C’est la clé dans une team aussi…

— Merci.

— En fait, c’est la clé pour tout. S’ignorer, c’est pour les nuls, conclut l’étudiant d’un ton plat.

— C’est trop, Raph.

— Désolé.

Renard s’était déjà enfilé cinq poignées de popcorn. Raph, partagé entre la volonté d’aider son ami et celle de préserver son encas, se retrouva face au même sentiment : celui de l’impuissance. Perdu sur la marche à suivre, il ne trouva pas les mots, retournant le problème dans sa tête pour en saisir toute la complexité. Le Visiteur avait l’air de sombrer dans la déprime aussi vite que la corbeille se vidait, et si la chose était assez impressionnante à voir, elle était d’autant plus alarmante.

Au final, le voyageur temporel soupira, prit une grande inspiration, et porta son avant-bras sous ses yeux, là où était la machine. Il la fixa longtemps, et porta une main hésitante sur le pavé tactile. Comme toujours, c’était lui qui agissait en premier.

Le Visiteur resta figé dans cette position pendant une minute entière.

— … Vous savez, vous pouvez pas partir si vous appuyez pas sur le bouton, finit par souffler Raph en se croyant utile.

— Je sais, répliqua nerveusement l’intéressé.

Puis il tourna la tête :

— Ça va être ultra gênant quand même !

— Franchement, vous êtes plus à ça près.

Raph eut l’honneur de recevoir une œillade offensée. Pour toute réponse, il replaça sa poche de glace en haussant les épaules.

— Passez le bonjour au docteur de ma part, lança-t-il en guise d’encouragement.

Le Visiteur hocha la tête et déglutit.

En un clic, il disparut du canapé.

Raph se retrouva seul avec une corbeille vide, une bosse de la taille d’un œuf et une bière non entamée.

Pour une fois, il se consola en se disant que ce n’était pas lui qui allait passer la soirée la plus émotionnellement mouvementée.


	9. Pas de bol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut toujours vérifier si son mobilier (et son cœur) est assez solide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY OH MY OH MY. Ne serait-ce pas l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ? Ne serait-ce pas la raison du dernier tag dans l'onglet "Relationships" ? Ne serait-ce pas les dialogues de la gêne, du malaise et des constipés de la communication ? Mais bien sûr que OUI.
> 
> Sur une note un peu plus sérieuse : ceci est le chapitre le plus long de la fic (3000 mots, il me semble !), profitez-en, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si je force trop avec ce mug (il a une histoire ok). J'en profite pour faire une dédicace à Phi car c'est son anniversaire (bon anniversaire tocard) et qu'il a vu passer des extraits incompréhensibles de ce chapitre dans ses sms beaucoup trop de fois.
> 
> La bise et merci encore de me suivre avec tous ces jolis commentaires ♥

Rentrer à la maison fut plus dur que d’habitude. Ou alors c’était parce qu’il s’était rendu la tâche plus difficile : le Visiteur se téléporta devant la porte au lieu d’arriver directement dans le laboratoire, et resta là quelques secondes à trépigner sur le seuil. Le cadre du digicode, sous ses yeux, n’attendait que d’être composé. Il le connaissait ; mais pendant un instant, il hésita à sonner pour annoncer sa venue.

C'est en entendant le grognement d’un ZQM pas loin qu'il se décida à rentrer. Ça aurait été trop dommage de mourir maintenant pour ça, même si ça aurait bien représenté le désastre de sa vie actuelle.

Le grincement de la porte, de toute manière, annonça son arrivée. Alerte, Renard rentra dans sa tanière comme si un collet attendait de le piéger à tout moment. À la place, il tomba sur Henry, qui lui tournait le dos, travaillant encore et toujours sur l’établi. La radio grésillait en arrière-plan, avec un rythme de basse facilement reconnaissable, et le docteur sifflotait allègrement en tapant du pied. Il était difficile de savoir ce sur quoi il travaillait, mais c’était suffisant pour capter toute son attention – il ne sembla pas entendre la porte, trop concentré sur son nouvel ouvrage. Trop heureux de passer inaperçu, le Visiteur balaya la pièce des yeux pour voir si quelque chose avait changé depuis qu’il y avait mis les pieds. Le labo était toujours aussi blafard, humide et franchement pas ouf pour un humain ; cependant, il nota que dans la bibliothèque, les livres avaient été réarrangés par ordre alphabétique, loin du désordre de la dernière fois. Le mug _Queen_ , rescapé intacte à l’autre bout de l’établi d’Henry, répandait le parfum de ce qui semblait être une tisane au citron et remplissait l’endroit d’une chaleur agréable avec sa petite fumée.

Pas de doute, il était bien rentré. Restait à le faire savoir.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Renard toussa pour annoncer qu’il était là, et ce fut une catastrophe.

Henry sursauta violemment sur son tabouret, éjecté avec force de son travail cadencé, et ce qu’il tenait entre les mains fut propulsé à l’autre bout de l’établi sous la surprise. Dans une réplique quasi parfaite d’une partie bowling sur la Wii, l’amas de métal percuta la radio, qui percuta le mug, qui fut gracieusement propulsé dans les airs. Le docteur, au dernier moment, rattrapa le coup en balançant un turbo-poing vers la tasse qu’il saisit au vol, juste avant qu’elle ne se brise par terre ; quelques éclaboussures de tisane virent tâcher le sol et ses gants, mais Henry réussit à en sauver la moitié. Il resta figé dans sa position, à deux doigts de se vautrer sur son tabouret en équilibre, et fixa Freddie Mercury dans les yeux en s’excusant d’avoir failli le tuer.

Le Visiteur, lui aussi immobile, ne trouva rien à faire, à part émettre un petit :

— … J’suis rentré ?

Henry l’observa d’un air paniqué, qui s’effaça en un clin d’œil pour conserver une expression de maîtrise totale. Le scientifique se redressa lentement en mimant une quinte de toux clairement inutile, puisqu’il n’avait pas de cordes vocales, et le prétexte de tout remettre en ordre sur son établi lui permit de lui tourner le dos. Il reposa religieusement le mug et s’affaira à redresser la radio qui avait cessé de chanter – son antenne décorative, car ils étaient sous terre, s’était tordue dans un angle triste.

— Ah, oui, marmonna Henry en toussant une deuxième fois. Erm, je t’avais pas entendu…

— J’ai… Vu ça, répondit Renard qui se gratta la tête et considéra que la palette-table était très intéressante à regarder.

Le voyageur temporel trouva la situation vachement injuste. Lui n’avait rien à faire, aucun prétexte pour ne pas avoir l’air bête au milieu du labo, et Henry pouvait remettre tout son bazar en ordre sans le regarder. Dépité, il fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : ses pieds s’avancèrent poliment vers l’établi pour s’intéresser à ce qu’Henry faisait – après tout, pas question qu’il soit le seul à se noyer dans la gêne. Dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante, il s’accouda à la planche de bois pour lancer la conversation, et par-là même regarder ce qu’il fabriquait.

— Donc, euh… Tu fais quoi de beau ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n’était.

Henry leva brièvement la tête pour constater avec un embarras très mal dissimulé que sa retraite n’avait pas fonctionné. Il le fixa une seconde avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’antenne tordue de la radio, trouvant la discussion bien plus facile à vivre quand il n’avait pas à regarder son interlocuteur :

— Je travaillais.

— Ah, c’est cool, ça.

— Oui.

— Hmhm.

Renard scruta le mug qui avait frôlé trop de fois la mort, espérant trouver une réponse à l’impasse colossale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l’odeur et la fumée ne réussirent qu’à lui rappeler à quel point il était aveugle et sacrément paumé. De son côté, Henry n’arrivait pas à remettre l’antenne. Le Visiteur crut pouvoir relancer le dialogue et leva rapidement les yeux au ciel en priant pour que quelqu’un lui montre le chemin.

— Tu sais, t’es pas obligé de la réparer. C’est pas comme si on avait besoin de capter…

— Ça me dérange, se justifia Henry sans vraiment y croire.

Nouveau silence. Il n’y avait aucune musique pour le troubler. C’était ennuyant.

Henry reposa la radio cassée après un temps, vaincu.

— Raph va mieux ? demanda-t-il en observant très attentivement la planche de bois qui lui servait de plan de travail.

Renard haussa les épaules et contempla le plafond avec minutie.

— Oui, il se rétablit.

— Content de l’apprendre.

— On fêtait notre victoire, tranquille…

— Ça devait être chouette.

— Oui, oui, bonne ambiance. Entre deux gars potes, quoi.

— Mais parfaitement.

— Il m'a offert une bière, aussi.

— C'est bien, ça.

— Il est sympa, Raph.

— Oui, très serviable.

— Immensément. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

La voilà. Le magnifique pavé dans la marre que le Visiteur n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lâcher. Appréhensif, il tenta de la jouer tranquille et tourna la tête pour regarder Henry comme s’ils n’étaient pas du tout en train de frôler le sujet sensible. Ce dernier, très attaché à l’idée de paraître imperturbable, acquiesça d’un geste détaché du menton :

— On ne peut mieux.

— Tant mieux.

— Oui.

Et puis, Henry pivota sans quitter son tabouret pour se saisir de quelque chose :

— Café ?

Renard fixa subitement la cafetière fumante qui venait d’apparaître dans la main du docteur, pris au dépourvu. Visiblement, Henry avait oublié que Raph lui avait déjà offert à boire. Visiblement, Henry avait oublié ce qu’il venait de lui dire à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Visiblement, Henry était trop préoccupé à réfléchir en arrière-plan pour réellement l’écouter.

Pour la deuxième fois, le Visiteur trouva très injuste cette situation, et son incapacité à réfléchir en multitâche. Cependant, une question lui vint à l’esprit :

— … Tu t’es fait de la tisane et t’as fait chauffer la cafetière ?

— J’ai pensé que tu voudrais boire aussi, se défendit le scientifique en se raclant la gorge.

Le voyageur temporel comprit le message – « J’ai pensé que toi aussi tu voudrais noyer ta gêne en buvant » – mais au-delà de ça, il trouva le geste touchant. Le fantôme d’un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche tandis qu’il penchait la tête sur le côté.

— C’est gentil, Henry, mais ce sera pas la peine.

L’intéressé haussa les épaules et alla reposer la cafetière sans rien répondre.

Profitant de cette rupture de contact visuel, le Visiteur rassembla tout son courage. Dans une grande inspiration, il se saisit rapidement d’un autre tabouret pour s’asseoir au comptoir et s’attaquer véritablement à leur problème de communication. Henry, en reprenant sa place initiale, ne laissa pas voir son appréhension à part pour le rythme qu’il avait recommencé à taper sur le bois, sans y faire attention.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Ce fut Renard qui se jeta à l’eau :

— Tu sais, je me posais une question… Par rapport à la bataille des boulons…

— Il n’y absolument pas moyen qu’on appelle ça « la bataille des boulons », Renard, rétorqua Henry d’un ton catégorique.

Le fait d’entendre son prénom faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Henry ne l’appelait _jamais_ par son prénom. En fait, Henry l’appelait rarement par un dénominatif quelconque. Dans la bouche du scientifique, il n’était qu’un « Tu » sans arrêt en mouvement, et s’entendre ainsi invoqué avait quelque chose d’incroyablement sérieux, accompagné de la sensation bien réelle d’avoir franchi une limite – mais laquelle ? Celle d’avoir engagé la discussion ? À sa gauche, Henry arborait cet air renfrogné si reconnaissable de quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas se rappeler un aspect particulièrement gênant de sa vie, et aurait tout fait pour que ce soit oublié. Apparemment, le mot « boulon » lui était désormais fâcheux ; ou alors c’était la capacité qu’avait son compagnon à trouver des noms d’opérations toujours plus improbables.

— D’accord, concéda le Visiteur tout doucement. Mais c’est que je veux dire, c’est que, euh, là-bas…

Henry se radoucit. Le masque grincheux sur son visage se craquela pour révéler une expression plus instable, inquiète – et la main gantée qui battait le rythme sur le bois retentit plus fort. Ses yeux bien ouverts allaient et venaient entre le mug, le métal et la radio dans un triangle infernal de malaise.

Renard eut du mal à trouver les mots. Sa gorge était sèche, et lui qui arrivait toujours à improviser ses discours se surprit à déglutir beaucoup trop de fois en quelques secondes. Pourquoi c’était toujours lui qui devait prendre les devants ? Pourquoi être le leader de la team ? Pourquoi être tout court, en fait ?

— … Il s’est passé quelque chose, non ?

Bon. C’était un début. Pas très explicite, mais un début quand même.

Henry tressaillit à peine.

— … Et, peut-être qu’on devrait… En parler ?

Sa voix était quasi inaudible ; ce fut à peine si le point d’interrogation pouvait s’entendre. Par réflexe, il avait plissé les yeux, comme si en les fermant, il pouvait échapper à la scène et s’imaginer ne pas être là – malheureusement pour lui, il fut bien obligé de guetter la réaction d’Henry. Ce dernier, immobile, déglutit à son tour. Lentement, il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour approuver ce raisonnement tout à fait logique mais sacrément dur à appliquer.

— Certes.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Prononcée d’une voix nette et pourtant ô combien terrifiée. Le Visiteur attendit la suite et tendit l’oreille, mais Henry resta muet. Ce fut, véritablement, tout.

Il attendit jusqu’à une minute entière avant de s’effrayer en pensant qu’il l'avait fait buguer.

Et puis, comme dans un sursaut, Henry se reprit brusquement et tourna la tête pour le regarder, une panique sans nom sur le visage :

— Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça ! Je sais pas !

— Euh, ok-

— Tu m’as tenu la main et puis j’ai voulu agir mais j’avais plus d’énergie et c’était comme si y’avait que le  _contact_ qui m’en donnait sauf que je voulais pas forcément te tenir la main mais bon tu vois la situation était propice et je voulais pas trop te lâcher et puis t’étais quand même super près et tu me regardais d’un air super intense alors ça m’a inspiré donc j’ai _peut-être_ repris des forces comme ça mais je sais pas pourquoi !

N’importe qui ayant une respiration à tenir se serait asphyxié dans une phrase pareille. Heureusement pour Henry, il n’avait pas de respiration. Malheureusement pour Renard, il en avait une, et il était sûr de ne plus la sentir tant la révélation lui coupa le souffle. Hébété, il mit un temps avant de faire concorder tous les mots ensemble pour en comprendre le sens, sous le regard désespéré du docteur qui attendait anxieusement une réponse.

— … Je te regardais intensément et ça t’a inspiré ? répéta-t-il en ne croyant même pas à ce qu’il disait.

— Tu retiens que ça de l’histoire ?! paniqua franchement Henry.

Immédiatement, le Visiteur se rebiffa :

— Non, non ! Je veux dire… Si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre à la place, ça aurait été la même chose, hein ? C’est ton mode, là, qui… A pris le dessus…

Cette explication, qui se voulait un minimum logique tout en s'enfonçant de manière extraordinaire dans le déni, rassura l’esprit rationnel du scientifique. Mais Henry étudia la question pendant quelques secondes à peine, trop nerveux : immédiatement, une nouvelle angoisse le poussa à taper son rythme du pied, en alternance avec ses doigts sur le bois. La cadence, stressante au possible, fit croire à Renard qu'on allait lui refaire le coup de la tirade.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

— … O-oui, je suppose…

Un silence colossal s’abattit sur le laboratoire. Ironiquement, on aurait pu dire que le temps s’était arrêté.

Le Visiteur se pétrifia, interdit par le ton beaucoup trop incertain d’Henry et par toute la _peur_ qu’il entendait dans sa voix, interdit par la décharge d’émotions qui déferla dans les yeux qui le fixaient, interdit par toute la dimension incroyable de cette discussion – c’était ça, le mot : interdit. C’était interdit de faire autant d’ascenseur émotionnel en si peu de temps.

Il sentait bien la limite, là.

Puis, lentement, Henry répéta :

— … Je suppose…

« Je suppose. » Il n’y avait absolument aucune incertitude dans ces deux mots-là. Le Visiteur, paradoxalement, en était sûr.

— Tu… Supposes.

— ... C’est ça.

— D’accord.

— Voilà.

Henry cessa de taper le bois en rythme. Sa main gauche agrippa le rebord de l’établi en grattant les échardes qui se remarquaient sur le noir de ses gants. Ce fut au tour du Visiteur de paniquer en bonne et due forme, puisqu’il se trouva incapable de rester là sans rien faire, de regarder le train passer sans oser y monter par peur de le faire dérailler. La tension qui s’accumulait dans ses nerfs lui donnait envie de renverser quelque chose ; le mug, seule cible dans son champ de vision, se retrouvait à nouveau en danger, ce qui faisait décidément beaucoup d’émotions pour un mug.

« Je suppose. »

C’était tout bonnement terrifiant, de ne pas avoir la vérité exacte de ce que ces mots entraînaient. Deux mots qui allaient le hanter toute sa vie, empoisonner toute leur routine s’il ne tirait pas ça au clair. Henry ne pouvait pas vivre avec une incertitude ; lui qui recherchait toujours la preuve tangible de ses déductions, lui qui employait toute sa vie à construire des choses qui reposaient sur la logique et la justesse ne pouvait pas se contenter d’un _je suppose_. C’était un paradoxe qui allait le mettre hors service.

Ce qui voulait dire qu’Henry mentait.

Le Visiteur releva violemment la tête et sortit tout aussi vite de son introspection. Stupéfait, il écarquilla les yeux ; et avant même qu’il ne puisse se tourner vers le docteur pour obtenir une réponse, ce dernier bougea.

Cela ne dura qu’une seconde, mais Henry se pencha vivement sur sa droite et lui planta un bisou sur la joue. Il n’y eut même pas de bruit suite au geste, juste une sensation douce et inattendue ; puis il se remit droit sur son tabouret, sans bouger, et Renard resta figé sur place comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Il calcula ce qui venait de se passer avec un temps de retard, et Henry de conclure :

— Je suppose plus.

Sa voix était nerveuse, attendant une réaction dont il ne connaissait pas encore la nature ; en regardant droit dans le vide, il réussissait l’exploit d’avoir l’air aussi impassible que paniqué. Le Visiteur eut l’impression horrible d’un bond au cœur, comme quelque chose qui venait lui desserrer la poitrine, d’une libération à toute la tension accumulée dans ses muscles. Secoué, il se contenta d’acquiescer bêtement de la tête pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ressemblait à une _bobble head_ placée sur le tableau de bord d’une voiture qui roulait sur des nids-de-poule.

— … Ok, bafouilla-t-il dans un élan d’éloquence.

Ce fut comme si Henry prenait tout juste conscience de ce qu’il venait de faire. Dans un sursaut, le docteur se précipita vers l’amas d’écrous et de fer sur lequel il travaillait auparavant, cherchant à rassembler les morceaux pour s’occuper les mains.

— Je, euh, je pense que je vais continuer de travailler ! Les missions, tout ça…

Immédiatement, Renard comprit sa bourde. Il tenta de la rattraper comme il pouvait, et bredouilla d’un ton égal :

— Non, non mais ça va, c’est juste que- !

Il eut alors la brillante, la magnifique idée de retourner l’affection qu’il avait reçue de la même façon, puisqu'apparemment les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Le Visiteur tendit une main vers l’épaule d’Henry pour se hisser à sa hauteur et calmer son rangement frénétique, avec la détermination typique de son caractère.

Au moment où il voulut se lever pour l’embrasser sur la joue, son tabouret dérapa.

La gravité eut raison de lui et Renard tomba de manière tout à fait splendide : le craquement déchirant du tabouret résonna dans tout le laboratoire, bien vite suivi des bris de bois qui claquèrent contre le sol et du bruit sourd d’un corps qui tombait par terre. Dans la vitesse de l’action, il eut à peine le temps de se réceptionner sur les mains, tandis que le cri stupéfait d’Henry signait son atterrissage brutal.

— Ça va ?!

Le Visiteur, mort de honte, resta allongé face contre terre, parce que la dure réalité du sol semblait bien plus facile à affronter que celle de sa propre vie. Dépité, il se contenta de se relever un tout petit peu histoire de répondre.

— J’ai l’impression que l’univers m’envoie des signes, ironisa-t-il en grommelant. Donc je vais rester par terre et arrêter de prendre des initiatives, voilà.

Henry poussa un soupir amusé malgré son dépit, ce qui eut l’avantage de dissiper la gêne restante. Renard, abattu, finit par se redresser pour s’asseoir contre le mur sous l’établi, dans une parfaite imitation de l'animal terré au fond de son trou. Il laissa son regard errer sur le laboratoire : vu d’un peu plus ras du sol, la pièce avait presque l’air grande. L’ombre de la planche au-dessus de sa tête le préservait de la lumière éblouissante qui venait du plafond.

Puis, dans un froissement de blouse, la tête d'Henry apparut dans son champ de vision.

— J’peux te rejoindre ?

— Fais-toi plais’, répondit-il d’un ton morne.

— D’accord.

Le tabouret – celui d’Henry, celui qui était intacte, merci la chance – fut repoussé pour que le docteur puisse se nicher sous l’établi. Sa grande taille lui rendit la tâche un peu plus compliquée ; mais au final, il se logea contre le mur sans se soucier de la menace que représentait le bois à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Pour un seul faux mouvement, le nouveau plafond lui aurait fourni une belle bosse, mais cette pensée vola en éclats lorsque le Visiteur réalisa qu’Henry était un robot, et que de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas avoir de bosse sur le crâne.

Encore une injustice de la vie.

L’épaule gauche d’Henry vint se reposer contre la sienne. Un moment passa, et au final, Renard lâcha un rire misérable :

— Woah. On est vraiment des champions. Assis, par terre, dans le noir, sans communiquer. Bravo nous.

Henry hocha la tête, mais ne le contredit pas non plus.

— Après, t’essaye, nota ce dernier d’une voix plate. On peut pas t’enlever ça… C’est inspirant.

Le Visiteur lui glissa un regard faussement blasé, et une pointe de sarcasme retentit sous l’établi :

— Merci.

— Mais de rien.

Silence.

Et puis, Henry lui donna un coup de coude. Le Visiteur, qui se demandait si le destin allait encore se foutre de sa gueule, hésita sur la marche à suivre. En anticipant un énième échec, il s’arma d’une lourde inspiration, prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la tête ; dans son élan téméraire, il réussit (sans se vautrer !) à embrasser la joue du docteur. Sur le coup, il fut trop content de son succès pour se préoccuper de l’acte en lui-même, et se remit à sa place avec un sourire triomphant. Il aurait été à deux doigts de lâcher un « CHEH ! » retentissant à l’attention de l’univers, mais se contenta de se satisfaire dans son propre orgueil.

Il n’anticipa certainement pas le fait qu’Henry réagisse. Dans la pénombre de leur cachette de la honte improvisée, le docteur mit très peu de temps pour répondre : Renard sentit l’épaule contre la sienne se décoller, juste assez pour que le buste auquel elle appartenait puisse se tourner vers lui. L’instant d’après, Henry l’embrassait franchement.

Pris au dépourvu, il étrangla un drôle de bruit et eut à peine le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il resta là, un peu bête, les mains maintenues en l’air sous la surprise, tandis que celles d’Henry prenait en coupe son visage dans une assurance quelque peu vexante. L’esprit en totale ébullition, traitant milles idées et questions à la fois – _quoi ? comment ? déjà ? oui ?_ \- il eut l’impression qu’il venait de rater un battement, ou qu’il prenait un fâcheux retard sur son existence. Le Visiteur du Futur, détestant être en retard, fit donc ce qu’il put pour rattraper le coup. Au moment où ses mains se posaient sur une épaule et sur la nuque à sa portée, il se sentit poussé un peu plus contre le mur, et le contact se fit plus approfondi.

Afin de mieux suivre le phénomène, il décida de laisser tout raisonnement derrière lui pour se concentrer sur le geste, ce qui s’avéra être la meilleure stratégie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était inexpérimenté lorsqu'il fallait embrasser quelqu'un, merci bien, et puis quoi encore, on n'allait pas le ridiculiser jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas en retard ! Renard n'était pas en retard. Ça aurait été trop bête, tiens, au vu de la machine à son bras. Jamais il ne se laissait prendre par surprise, sûrement pas quand c'était Henry qui l'embrassait, de façon relativement douée excellente et innattendue il fallait l'avouer, non, c'était absurde, cependant peut-être qu'il aurait dû se brosser les dents chez Raph pour qu'on ne grille pas sa déprime au popcorn (ah ! griller, elle était bonne) ; à moins qu'Henry ne sente pas la différence ou s'en fiche, peut-être que l'haleine n'était pas un détail dont les robots se souciaient, pourquoi il pensait à l'haleine, est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de penser à son haleine, même si c'était un détail important quand on embrassait quelqu'un, et- et il fallait qu'il se concentre, ou pas d'ailleurs, il ne savait plus rien.

Emporté par le mouvement, il fit descendre sa main de l'épaule à la taille d’Henry, ce qui était une amélioration bienvenue dans le bazar incroyable qu'était devenue sa tête. Le docteur se rapprocha encore, la menace de se cogner la tête contre le bois n'étant même pas de mise, et malgré la timidité encore présente, le Visiteur trouva que c'était une très très bonne idée. Le gémissement qui roula dans sa gorge fut étouffé dans la proximité, lui donnant la sensation vraiment agréable de quitter la terre, et que cette notion de temps contre laquelle il se battait sans cesse le laissait en paix – paradoxalement, l’odeur de métal ne lui parut jamais aussi humaine qu’à cet instant. Sa main serra la hanche sur laquelle elle s’était posée et il froissa la blouse sous ses doigts, dans ce réflexe profond de trouver un point d’ancrage au milieu du désordre ; aussi vite qu’Henry s’était emballé, il rompit le baiser sous l’anxiété.

Encore sous le choc, Renard cligna des yeux pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Mais non, Henry était bien là, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il attendait visiblement la suite. Une expression très satisfaite de lui-même mais également surprise par sa propre audace s’étala sur son visage – _quoi, comment, déjà, oui ?_

— … Ok, finit par lâcher le Visiteur de la même voix aigüe un peu bousculée.

Dans la beauté et l’utopie d’un moment qui était supposé être magique, le visage d’Henry se ferma. Admettre qu’il trouvait la réaction mignonne lui aurait été trop dur, alors il feignit d’être blasé par la situation – à croire qu’un « Ok » strident était décidément tout ce qui venait à l’esprit du Visiteur après un événement trop sensible.

C’était quand même dingue, d’être aussi éloquent pendant des missions et de ne pas savoir aligner trois mots après un baiser.

— Je vois, répondit platement le scientifique.

Renard esquissa un demi-sourire ivre, à mi-chemin entre l’euphorie nerveuse et la fatigue émotionnelle. Les yeux brillants, il fixa le docteur en secouant doucement la tête de bas en haut :

— J’crois que je vais pleurer. Ou vomir. Ou les deux ?

— Mais de mieux en mieux, remarqua Henry en essayant de ne pas être trop sarcastique.

Son compagnon, bouleversé, tentait à présent de calmer sa respiration tremblante. Il le fixait avec un air d’adoration sur le visage qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu, ce qui déstabilisa Henry plus qu’il n’aurait aimé l’être.

— … J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— NON, nonononononon, surtout pas, quelle idée, c'était, euh, wouh !

Renard donnait l'impression de s'être salement défoncé à la liqueur de zinc.

Ce fut donc sur une impulsion totalement absurde qu'il se saisit du col d'Henry pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
Le baiser fut un peu moins surprenant que le premier, plus court aussi, plus intense plus vite. Le Visiteur, sentant qu'il partait en vrille, ne trouva que le rapprochement pour se faire taire, ce qui marcha diablement bien puisque ses lèvres étaient occupées à autre chose. En revanche, l'état fébrile de son corps empira – il se surprit à passer une main dans les cheveux d'Henry, et son rythme cardiaque lui déchira les tympans au même volume que son anxiété. Henry, justement, ne sembla pas trop contrarié par cette initiative qu'il n'avait pas forcément prévue, mais s'accomoda assez bien à la situation. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur celle qui agrippait encore le col de sa blouse ; d'un geste presque timide, il osa entremêler ses doigts à ceux qui tiraient inlassablement pour le rapprocher, en totale opposition à la frénésie chaotique qui retournait le Visiteur.  
  
Quand ce fut fini, Renard n'eut pas la sensation d'avoir décuvé. Les joues rouges, le souffle court et le cœur renversé, il crut qu'on l'avait passé à la machine à laver.

— Je, euh, ouais, alors-

— T'es pas obligé de parler, tu sais.

Henry parla d'une voix douce, plus compréhensive et légèrement inquiète en voyant l'état dans lequel s'était mis Renard. Ce dernier se tut, soulagé de voir qu'on l'autorisait à faire le tri dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes ; puis, il demanda de ce même ton béat un peu nerveux :

— J’ai besoin d’un câlin. Je peux avoir un câlin ?

Henry roula des yeux. Les humains, fragiles petites choses – surtout le sien.

— … Ok, lâcha-t-il après un temps de réflexion qui n'avait même pas existé.

Il sentait à nouveau le battement au bout de ses doigts.

Ça ressemblait presque à un pouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry : On a vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui.  
> Le Visiteur : Si je sors et que tous nos bols sont dans les souterrains, j'assassine quelqu'un.  
> Henry : (bois sa tisane dans son mug Queen)


	10. Histoire de couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph est lent. C'est le dernier chapitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien nous y voilà. Pour commencer le mois de décembre, voilà la fin ! Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas retenté les fics à chapitres (ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis mon compte ffnet savent) et je dois dire que je suis assez fière du résultat. Ce qui était juste une idée de crackfic humoristique est devenue une belle petite histoire de 50 pages, et le fait qu'autant de gens aient apprécié le tout me ravie !
> 
> Je vous laisse donc apprécier les quiproquos et la panique ambiante de cette fin avec tout mon amour ♥

Raph était bien content.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que le Visiteur s’était échoué dans son canapé en lui volant ses popcorns, et il ne l’avait plus revu depuis – qu’on ne se trompe pas, il adorait les missions de sauvetage et tout ce qui allait avec, mais des fois, des vacances faisaient du bien. Surtout quand Stella était de retour, que son arcade avait désenflé de moitié, et qu’il pouvait enfin _dormir_. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c’était grandiose.

Donc en somme, pour la nouvelle réunion, Raph était bien content.

— C’est quoi le plan, du coup ?

— Je te trouve vachement déter’ dès le matin, Raph, remarqua le Visiteur en s’installant à la table-palette avec trois tasses.

De l’autre côté, Judith attendait patiemment en s’amusant sur le nouveau téléphone qu’elle s’était procuré depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Cela faisait des jours qu’elle épuisait les jeux mobiles à une vitesse ahurissante, rattrapant son retard sur l’Internet de 2012 avec un appétit débordant. Quand l’étudiant avait voulu la défier sur une partie, enthousiasmé à l’idée de la voir s’intéresser à autre chose que la pendaison, elle l’avait royalement écrasé malgré son niveau débutant. Raph avait donc appris à ne plus inviter Judith en ligne, parce que son ego n’avait pas besoin de ça.

Pendant ce temps, Mattéo et Henry jouaient aux cartes et le Visiteur faisait office de barista. Un barista pas très matinal qui se shootait au café.

— Donc maintenant j’ai pas le droit d’être heureux, nota Raph d’un ton blasé.

— Non mais- oh et puis laisse tomber.

Renard lui passa une tasse, ce que Raph accepta sans même en regarder le contenu, parce qu’il était hors de question de boire le café de 2550. _No offense_ , mais la boisson avait tout, sauf le goût et le but du café. La texture ressemblait plus à de l’eau saupoudrée de cacao en poudre, dont les dépôts suspects s’accrochaient aux parois circulaires de la porcelaine en gros caillots. Ils cherchaient à échapper au siphon de la cuillère tordue que Raph agitait par réflexe, rien que pour se donner une contenance dans cette ambiance délabrée à laquelle il n’appartenait pas. Au moins, le tout servait d’élément décoratif, songeait-il en observant la fumée s’élever en volutes chaudes.

— Bon, alors, la nouvelle mission, commença le Visiteur. Bah, on empêche un type de faire son jogging et normalement, ça devrait annuler le tsunami de 2073 sur la ville de Nancy.

Raph releva la tête, surpris.

— … Un tsunami à Nancy ? répéta-t-il.

Personne ne releva l’info.

— Bon, et on l’intercepte où ? demanda Judith sans lever la tête de son écran.

— Le tsunami ? paniqua Raph en écarquillant les yeux.

— Le joggeur, Raph. Le joggeur.

— Ah.

L’étudiant baissa les yeux sur son café imbuvable comme pour donner l’impression qu’il était parfaitement opérationnel.

— Le type est sur les quais de la Seine, répondit Renard avec toute la professionnalité dont il était capable à huit heures du matin (ce qui n’était pas grand-chose).

— Les quais de la Seine… C’est large ça, nota pertinemment Judith.

— C’est fréquenté aussi, rajouta Mattéo.

Tous fixèrent la palette comme si elle aurait pu leur servir de GPS.

Raph, en bout de table comme à chaque fois qu’il venait dans le labo, inspecta l’équipe avec plus d’attention que d’ordinaire. Judith, à sa gauche, venait de finir le niveau 45 d’Angry Birds 2 dans un petit « YES » de triomphe, à des lieues de la préoccupation actuelle. Pour une fois, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, tandis qu’un sparadrap à moitié décollé s’était glué sur sa pommette. Mattéo, toujours aux côtés d’elle, venait d’abattre une dame de cœur sur le petit tas que lui et Henry avait formé depuis un bon moment déjà ; d’après son expression, il était concentré soit sur le jeu, soit sur la problématique de leur prochaine mission. Henry, en face de lui, semblait s’être plutôt bien remis depuis leurs dernières péripéties (Raph n’osait pas lui demander des nouvelles de peur de le froisser). Curieusement, il ne semblait pas trop mécontent qu’on vienne squatter son laboratoire, car il scruta la carte de Mattéo avec une réflexion profonde avant d’abattre la sienne, un magnifique as de pique. Sa tisane à la verveine fumait joyeusement entre les odeurs de caféine.

Enfin le Visiteur, à la droite de Raph, réussissait l’exploit de pouvoir voyager dans le temps et d’afficher une mine étrangement épuisée. L’étudiant ne savait toujours comment cela était-il possible – il avait vu l’intéressé dans des états très variés, mais la fatigue était un trait rarement prédominant chez lui. Ses yeux fixaient le vide de temps à autre, comme s’il était ailleurs, avant de revenir sur sa tasse de café et d’en boire une gorgée. Il ressemblait à un homme qui avait traversé cinquante émotions en une minute, qui était resté debout toute la nuit à réfléchir sur cette petite minute, et que plus rien n’aurait pu affecter.

Raph ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l’impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Dans un coin, le cadavre d’un tabouret en bois pourri avait été enterré sous l’établi du docteur pour faire plus de place. La radio, qui d’ordinaire passait les tubes préférés d’Henry, ne marchait plus et son antenne avait été tordue.

Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux en les observant tous :

— … Y’a un truc que j’ai raté, là ?

Judith et Henry ne bronchèrent pas, trop absorbés dans leurs tâches respectives, mais Mattéo leva un sourcil en daignant lui accorder de l’importance. Le Visiteur tourna un peu trop vite la tête vers lui pour que cela soit naturel.

— On expose le problème, Raph, répondit le leader de la troupe sur le ton de l’évidence. Et là, on cherche des solutions.

Il but dans sa tasse sans grimacer. Henry abattit un roi de cœur. Mattéo souffla, embêté. Raph n’avait absolument aucune idée des règles qui encadraient leur partie.

— Ouais… On cherche des solutions…

Le sarcasme de l’étudiant passa inaperçu. Armé d’un marqueur, le Visiteur s’était désormais mis en quête de gribouiller un plan sur un bout de papier journal sorti de sa poche. Il débouchonna le feutre et garda le capuchon entre les dents, vaguement concentré sur la nouvelle mission.

Raph, décidant que cette journée ne l’empêcherait pas d’être heureux, voulut relancer la conversation :

— Et sinon, vous avez prévu des trucs dans la semaine ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux sortir ? demanda Judith sans lever les yeux du niveau 49.

— Ah, ça vous intéresserait, Judith ? se réjouit-il dans un sourire.

— Pas le moins du monde, mais je t’aide à tenir la conversation.

Raph déchanta.

Cependant, il fut le seul à sursauter lorsque sans prévenir, l’ancienne conseillère en suicide brandit un poing vers ciel :

— BAM ! Niveau 50 !

— Bravo patronne, répondit Mattéo sans perdre de vue son propre jeu de cartes.

— Merci Mattéo.

— BAM !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le cri d’Henry qui traversa le labo. Raph, décidément trop cardiaque, dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, la main au cœur, avant de voir la nouvelle carte posée en plein milieu du tas. Mattéo secoua la tête d’un air déçu mais bon joueur.

— Bravo Henry, marmonna le Visiteur en traçant un trait sur son nouveau plan.

— Merci, se rengorgea le docteur en ramassant le jeu.

Raph, encore plus déconcerté, scruta sa propre tasse imbuvable. Puis, il lança d’un ton qui avait le mérite de ne pas se décourager :

— Non parce cette semaine on risque d’avoir quelques _dates_ , Stella et moi, donc faudra prévenir !

Aucune réaction.

— Elle m’a vraiment manqué quand elle est partie, vous savez.

Toujours pas.

Raph commença enfin à se sentir vexé.

— De toute façon c’est pas comme si ça vous intéressait… grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Ironiquement, ce fut la seule phrase qui les fit réagir. Judith daigna relever les yeux de son portable en haussant un sourcil curieux, et le Visiteur soupira profondément contre son brouillon.

— C’est pas qu’on s’y intéresse pas, Raph-

— Ah si si, intervint Judith en reprenant le niveau 51.

— … C’est que c’est pas la priorité, là, reprit Renard avant de souligner un mot important parmi son gribouillage.

— Ouais bah ce serait bien qu’on échange, quand même, se plaignit l’étudiant. On est là, à la même table, et on se demande pas de nos nouvelles…

Henry finissait de classer son paquet de cartes de manière impeccable. Concentré sur sa tâche, il avait l’air ailleurs, très loin des dispositions de toute l’équipe ; son visage n’était pas renfrogné et pour un peu plus, il aurait presque pu sourire à Mattéo. Raph trouva que le docteur était sacrément gai pour une toute petite victoire aux cartes.

— T’es jamais content, grogna le Visiteur en dessinant un petit cercle sous son trait.

Raph soupira, ennuyé de voir que sa requête soit ainsi balayée.

— Bon, et vous Mattéo, ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il afin de mettre à contribution la seule personne ayant un peu de bonne volonté dans la pièce.

Le garde du corps esquissa un sourire penaud.

— Ça tire encore un peu, mais on fait avec…

Henry sortit de table pour ranger son jeu sur une étagère délabrée.

— D’ailleurs Raph, lança Judith avec le sarcasme propre à sa personne. La prochaine fois que tu veux te battre et que je suis dans les parages, ne le fais pas. Mieux : la prochaine fois que tu veux te battre, ne le fais pas.

— Rho c’est bon, je suis pas _si_ nul que ça…

Le Visiteur releva subitement la tête de son plan (désormais agrémenté de deux petits bonhommes bâtons dans le cercle) pour l’observer, Judith le jugea de haut en bas, et Mattéo grimaça en arrière-plan. Raph, vexé, prit le parti de fixer sa tasse en la faisant tourner entre ses mains. La cuillère ricocha tristement contre la porcelaine.

— … Pour quelqu’un qui a jamais appris à se battre, rajouta-t-il piteusement.

Judith afficha un rictus crispé. Elle pointa un index sur le pansement de sa joue, et répéta d’une voix sans appel :

— Plus jamais, Raph.

Henry revint à table. Raph, voyant là l’occasion de détourner la conversation, s’empressa d’oublier sa peur de la colère du docteur ; sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la bouche.

— Et vous, ça va mieux ?

Renard, qui était retourné à ses dessins, mit en pause son activité malgré son visage encore penché. Judith, intéressée, tourna les yeux vers Henry, qui – à la surprise générale – ne s’offusqua pas le moins du monde :

— Merci de ton inquiétude Raph, mais tout va bien.

— Ah, c’est cool ça.

Chacun resta silencieux pendant un temps.

Puis, Raph fut enfin frappé par le surnaturel de toute cette discussion. Déconcerté, il se rappela l’air affolé du Visiteur peu après la mission, son popcorn dévoré à grande poignées d’anxiété, et son départ forcé. L’attitude beaucoup trop relax d’Henry vis-à-vis d’une situation que le voyageur n’avait pas voulu affronter lui mis la puce à l’oreille, et il se demanda _comment_ le scientifique pouvait désormais être aussi décontracté en leur présence sans aucune trace de gêne.

Il voulut parler à nouveau, mais au moment où il reposait les yeux sur le docteur, il croisa le regard du Visiteur, tordu au-dessus de sa carte. Ce dernier, paniqué, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un geste qui lui interdisait clairement de ramener le sujet sur la palette. L’étudiant, comprenant le message, hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il avait saisi et que par-dessus tout, il tenait à la vie – il ne voulait plus faire face à la colère d’Henry depuis qu’il avait failli se manger un turbo-poing à la dernière réunion. Renard, qui voulait s’assurer d’éloigner la conversation du sujet sensible à tout prix, se racla la gorge :

— Donc, Raph ? J’espère que tu seras quand même disponible ?

Judith, qui avait observé tout leur manège sans le comprendre, fixa le Visiteur d’un air perplexe. Le docteur but une gorgée de tisane et Raph s’empressa de répondre :

— Euh, ouais, enfin je sais pas si ça sera possible en fait…

Renard, qui avait le don de jouer la comédie dans l’urgence, nota quelque chose dans la marge tout en mâchonnant son capuchon.

— Si tu dois être absent pour une mission, faut que je re-calibre mes plans, donc ce serait bien que tu sois présent, se justifia-t-il avec une aisance étonnante.

— C’est obligé ?

Sa question posa un froid. Le Visiteur le scruta d’un air outré :

— Bah ouais, tu fais partie de la team ou pas ? J’ai besoin de trois personnes, pas de deux.

Judith se saisit de sa tasse et but une gorgée. Par-dessus la ligne de porcelaine, ses yeux plissés les scrutaient comme ceux d’un faucon, cherchant à déceler une supercherie qu’elle ne saisissait pas très bien. Mattéo avait enfoncé la tête dans sa main, fixant tristement la palette à l’endroit même où il avait perdu la partie de cartes.

— Sauf que j’ai pas vu Stella pendant trois jours et j’aimerais bien rattraper le temps perdu avec elle, répondit Raph avec une détermination croissante.

Peu à peu, il laissait tomber tout le côté diversion de la discussion, bien prêt à défendre son emploi du temps surchargé d’étudiant chômeur. Il estimait avoir assez donné de son temps à la cause du Plan à Trois, dernièrement.

Renard, surpris par son ton catégorique, le fixa d’un air interdit – il se reprit bien vite et pointa la machine à son bras :

— Sauf que tu verras pas le temps passer vu qu’on voyage dedans, répliqua-t-il d’une voix dédaigneuse.

— Ça vous empêche pas de venir me voir à trois heures du matin. La concordance des temps avec vous, c’est relatif…

— Je vais faire comme si tu ne remettais pas en doute mes plans.

— De toute façon c’est pas comme si quelqu’un ici pouvait comprendre…

Judith choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir :

— Comprendre _quoi_ , au juste ?

Raph passa toute la table en revue, franchement irrité. Sa réponse jaillit sur un ton évident, peut-être un peu hautain :

— Parce que quelqu’un ici comprend la vie de couple, peut-être ?

Henry recracha violemment sa tisane dans son mug et la tête de Mattéo dérapa de sa main pour s’écraser sur la palette dans une chorégraphie parfaite. En simultané, Judith fut prise d’une quinte de toux foudroyante qui lui fit échapper son téléphone des mains : comme une possédée, elle se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu’il n’aille se fracasser par terre. Tout eut lieu en même temps, mais le plus beau rôle fut décroché par le Visiteur, qui eut l’honneur de déclencher la réaction la plus extrême.

Renard avala le capuchon entre ses dents dans un sifflement drôlement prononcé, ce qui déclencha une panique générale autour de la table. Raph, dépassé par les événements, fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : il claqua brutalement le dos du Visiteur dans un réflexe illustrant parfaitement les gestes oubliés de premier secours. Heureusement pour le voyageur du temps, celui-ci recracha le bouchon sur la palette en frôlant l’asphyxie, et fut incapable d’émettre autre chose qu’un râle douloureux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ressemblait à une chouette recrachant ses pelotes de réjection, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et ses ongles plantés dans le bois comme des serres.

Mattéo releva la tête dans une grimace de douleur, mais la rougeur sur ses joues ne correspondait pas à l’endroit de son front où il s’était cogné. Henry s’était trouvé une occupation incroyablement intéressante qui consistait en l’essuyage des taches sur sa blouse avec ses gants, ce qui était parfaitement inutile car il les agrandissait. Judith, à gauche de Raph, contempla les deux hommes et le robot d’un air interdit, gratifiant Mattéo d’une œillade plus appuyée. Le Visiteur, qui agonisait lentement sur la palette avec une impuissance pitoyable, ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour parler, sans succès. Finie, l’image de chouette effraie : il avait l’air d’un poisson sur le rivage, bondissant de temps à autre sur le sable à la recherche d’oxygène et d’un peu de dignité. En dernier recours, il lança un regard d’avertissement à Judith.

Cette dernière, légèrement déstabilisée, s’empressa d’établir le contact visuel avec Raph, un sourire décidément trop flippant plaqué sur le visage. L’étudiant, déconcerté, la fixa en se demandant s’il devait avoir peur ou demander des explications, mais il n’eut pas le temps de trancher.

— AHAH, la vie de couple ! répéta Judith d’un ton très aigu. T’es un marrant, Raph.

— Je… Je vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle en fait…

Les yeux de Judith s’agrandirent au double de leur taille initiale. Raph eut très peur.

— C’est marrant, quoi !

— Oui… D’accord… ?

Dans un effort surnaturel, le Visiteur réussit enfin à se redresser pour porter secours à Judith, qui menaçait de s’écorcher la commissure des lèvres. Il s’efforça d’intervenir d’une voix râpeuse, ignorant le danger d’étranglement qui le menaçait encore :

— Oui Judith, vous imaginez ? Vivre en _couple ?!_

Le « couple » s’étouffa entre deux hoquets violents qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Vaillant, Renard refusa pourtant de céder à la toux qui poussait contre ses bronches, et Judith enchaîna dans la même veine :

— Ahah ! Ça vous irait bien ça, tiens !

Le rire qui lui échappa sonna aussi douloureux que celui du Visiteur, aux prises avec la mort :

— Et vous alors ! Ça serait magique, que vous ayiez quelqu'un !

— DES BARRES ! s’exclama Judith en faisant claquer sa paume contre la palette.

Raph, seul visage consterné au milieu d’un fou-rire acide, contemplait Judith et Renard dans un va-et-vient totalement largué. Entre la lueur du suicide qui brillait dans les prunelles de la première et les convulsions qui agitaient le deuxième, il eut l’impression d’avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle. Perdu, il voulut chercher de l’aide du côté de Mattéo et Henry, mais le garde du corps applaudissait frénétiquement la blague, hochant la tête comme s’il suivait parfaitement le déroulement de ces événements sans aucun sens. Le docteur paraissait bloqué entre une mise en veille instantané et un reboot automatique : il frotta la même tache de tisane jusqu’à faire un trou dans sa blouse.

Ce manège dura un certain temps jusqu’à ce que Raph ne décide d’intervenir :

— C’est bon, là, vous avez fini ?

— Ouais, ouais, sanglota Renard avec une fausseté incroyable.

— Trop marrant, renchérit Judith avec un sourire terrifiant.

Raph fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il croisa les bras.

— C’est pas _marrant_ , Judith. Vous, vous vous fichez d’avoir un emploi du temps stable. Vous savez pas ce que c’est !

Alors qu’il sentait sa protestation gagner en puissance, le Visiteur finissait de tousser dans son poing, encore atteint par son flirt avec l’asphyxie. Mattéo, un fois l’hilarité passée, se frottait désormais le front en grimaçant, et sa figure était d’autant plus rouge. Apparemment, les bosses se transmettaient de manière plus ou moins violente depuis la fin de la dernière mission – Raph eut de la compassion pour le garde du corps malgré son coup de gueule.

Coup de gueule qu’il poursuivit assidument :

— Et vous aussi !

Il pointa un index accusateur vers le Visiteur, qui se raidit sur son tabouret avec appréhension. Trop occupé à calmer sa crise de hoquets, il afficha néanmoins une expression trahie, comme si l’idée que Raph puisse s’indigner était inenvisageable.

Le seul qui prit son accès de colère au sérieux fut le docteur. Henry avait fini de massacrer les pans de sa blouse pour fixer Raph, puis le reste de la table avec une étincelle drôlement paniquée dans les yeux. L’étudiant, trop irrité pour essayer de décrypter ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à voir, continua sur sa lancée :

— Personne ici sait ce que c’est, de rentrer dans un appartement tout le temps en bordel parce que _certains_ squattent sans prévenir, de pas savoir quand on est-ce qu’on pourra se poser pour manger sans avoir peur d’une apparition qui prévient même pas !

— Mais Raph, t’es au chômage et tu vas jamais en cours.

— Ouais et bah c’est pas ça qui compte !

Raph, qui se sentait pour une fois écouté, enchaînait les arguments et les exemples en comptant ironiquement sur ses doigts. Il était trop occupé à déverser sa bile d’un ton enflammé, et les autres étaient trop captivés pour l’interrompre.

Personne ne faisait donc attention à la panique grandissante sur le visage d’Henry ; le docteur les contemplait tous en priant pour que quelqu’un fasse taire cette tirade et ce qu’elle allait immanquablement entraîner.

— Vous savez pas ce que ça fait de vivre à deux, de passer votre temps ensemble, d’avoir une routine, d’aller faire les courses, de passer des soirées, de vous lever, de vous coucher en voyant la même tête…

Ce fut le déclic. Au moment où Judith et Renard échangeaient le même regard interdit, Henry portait une main incroyablement fatiguée à son visage pour s’y morfondre, mortifié. Raph, imperturbable, ne cessait pas d’étaler des activités à faire à deux.

— Vous avez pas une deuxième personne qui vit avec vous au même endroit tout le temps !

Mattéo fut le dernier à se rendre compte du problème. Le garde du corps regarda Judith comme pour lui demander ce qu’il fallait faire, mais elle fixait Raph d’un air de se demander s’il était possible d’être aussi déterminé dans son ignorance.

Henry, toujours au fond de la lassitude, soupira longuement contre sa main dans un désespoir touchant.

Les humains étaient _si lents._

— Donc voilà, vous m’appelez le jour où vous…

La voix de Raph ralentit d’elle-même, pendant que son propriétaire prenait en compte les trois regards consternés braqués sur lui.

— Partagez votre routine… Avec… Quelqu’un…

Il y eut une longue pause. Raph regarda le Visiteur, Raph regarda Judith, Raph regarda Mattéo, et Raph regarda Henry dans un tour de table circulaire lourd de sens. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il se rappela du tabouret brisé dans un coin, de la radio cassée, de l’attitude suspecte de tout le monde depuis le début de cette foutue réunion et que, lentement mais sûrement, la lumière éclaira peu à peu son esprit.

Depuis son bout de palette, il présidait deux côtés. Sur la gauche, il y avait Judith et Mattéo. Sur la droite, il y avait le Visiteur et Henry. Ça faisait deux associations, deux duos qui se suivaient sans cesse, deux tandems inséparables, ce qu’on aurait donc pu appeler, en fin de compte, deux cou-

Raph se figea.

— … _Zut_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à tous ceux ayant eu la gentillesse de laisser des reviews, des kudos, ou même d'avoir lu en augmentant le compteur des hits. Et là vous vous demandez probablement : c'est fini ?? Déjà ??? (moi en tout cas je me le suis demandé.) Eh bien peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que si. Je dois avouer que je suis pas très satisfaite d'avoir (en partie) écrit cette fic pendant le NaNoWriMo, parce que j'ai l'impression très tenace de ne pas avoir exploité le plot à 100% comme je l'aurais pu. (Oh, j'aurais pu faire tout un running-gag sur ces imbéciles en 2099, j'aurais PU, Judith tu étais un ressort comique si essentiel.) On ne sait jamais si quelques OS bonus sortent de terre, mais ça pourrait arriver.
> 
> Dans tous les cas, merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, et en attendant, vous pouvez toujours vous demander si Raph pourra profiter d'une soirée popcorn sans interruption une fois dans sa vie.


End file.
